We Will Always Find a Way Back Together
by rustandsunbeans
Summary: Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were best friends in the early 1900's. The boys decide to go to war and the girls, while they are away are suffering from the influenza; they are changed. Will they ever see the boys again? B/E, R/Em A/J
1. Promise

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction. I haven't perfected everything. Anything that will help me with my writing is welcome. Please no flames though.**

**Disclaimer: all characters are Stephanie Meyer's except for Edward Sr. and Lucas and Tasha Brandon (and some more to come)**

Chapter 1:

"_We'll be together forever…right?" Alice asked._

"_Of course. Life without all of you would be plain boring." I smiled. My statement was followed by a series of nods. It was really late, way past our bedtime. I looked around the little circle my friends and I had formed. Next to me on my left was my brother, Emmett Swan. He was 8 years old: a year older than me. He had dark, curly brown hair and deep, blue eyes. His hair was my father's, Charlie Swan, and his eyes were my mother's, Renée Swan. He was the biggest of all of us._

_To his left was Rosalie Hale, my best friend aside from Alice. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked exactly like her twin brother, Jasper Hale; although, he didn't have long hair. They looked like their father, James Hale. Their mother was Victoria Hale. Rose acted just like her: stubborn and confident. They were 8 like Emmett._

_On Rosalie's left was her brother Jasper and next to Jasper was Alice Brandon, my other best friend. She was so tiny. We liked to call her a pixie. She had long, straight black hair and gray eyes. Her parents were Lucas and Tasha Brandon. She was energetic like her mom, but looked like her dad. Alice was 7, like me!_

_Next to Alice, was my best, boy who was a friend, Edward Masen. He had crazy, bronze hair and really bright green eyes. His parents were Edward Senior and Elizabeth Mason. He looked a lot like his mom. The only thing he really had in common with his dad was his name. He was also 7._

_Then there was me, Isabella Swan, but I really liked to be called Bella. I had long, brown hair that tumbled down my back and chocolate brown eyes like my dad, Charlie._

_We lived in Chicago and it was 1908. We knew each other because our mothers all met as children a long time ago. Our daddies all owned businesses. My papa told me that he had started a textile factory. I don't know what that is, but it's important. All my friend's papas did something like he did._

_The moon was really bright and we started to hear yelling. We knew we would probably be in trouble because we were out so late. Hopefully, daddy doesn't spank us._

"_Isabella Marie Swan and Emmett Carson Swan get over here this instant!" Emmett and I looked at each other, scared of what our parents would say to us when we got to them. Sighing, we both go up and said bye to our friends who were also being called by their parents._

"_WAIT GUYS!" Alice screamed. We all turned around. "Promise!!??" _

_We shared looks and screamed at the same time, "PROMISE!" We were then hauled away by our exasperated parents._

_Never would I have thought that we may not be able to keep that promise._

_

* * *

_

**9 years later.**

I smiled as I remembered when Alice, Rose, Em, Jazz, Edward, and I made that promise. Edward must have noticed me smiling because he kicked me under the table. I looked at him and he raised an eyebrow. I shook my head, saying it was nothing. Everyone else noticed this exchange by now and looked to me. I sighed and said "I was just reminiscing about when we made the promise to be together forever."

"Oh! I remember that! I'm still keeping that too all of you," Alice said looking at each of us pointedly.

"A promise is a promise Alice," Rose exclaimed, "whether it was made at 8 or 50."

Emmett bellowed, "Well we Swan's are known to keep our promises, right Bella?"

"Oh yes of course Emmett." I said.

Our parents had been silent the whole time as they watched our exchange. We were all seated around the dining table at the Hale's house. I was seated next to Edward and a cross from Rosalie. Nothing much had changed. We were all still the best of friends. Well, a few things had changed. The boys all had grown. Emmett, being the tallest, was 6'5. He had huge muscles and looked like such a scary man, but in truth he was a huge teddy bear. Jasper was 6'3 and was muscular, but definitely not as big as Emmett. He was long and thin. Edward had grown into a god. His hair was still a mess, but I like to think of it now as tousled. He had a strong jaw line and had grown to 6'3 like Jasper. He was more muscular and less lanky than Jazz, but still much smaller than Em. All the boys were handsome, but when I looked at Edward I couldn't help but get butterflies.

Rose, Alice, and I of course had grown as well. We all of course had developed breasts and curves. Alice was still a tiny, beautiful pixie. She was probably around 5'2. I was 5'6, and Rose was around 5'8. Rose was gorgeous. She had curves in all the right places and with her long hair and beautiful eyes she was almost perfect. Next to them, I looked like a nothing. I still had my boring brown hair and eyes, few curves, and pale skin. I was nothing but an average looking girl.

"So, shall we attend the Gardener's Ball tomorrow because I would love to go!" Alice exclaimed. Of course Alice would be excited. She loves parties, getting dressed up, and dressing other people up.

Knowing there was no use in declining, I agreed and was followed by other "yes's." She smiled and began to plan with Rosalie what we were going to wear. I was not known for my ability in fashion, so I excused myself from the table and headed outside into the garden. The smell of fresh roses filled my nose. I headed for the marble bench in the middle of a patch of tulips. I had always loved tulips. Once I sat down, I closed my eyes and let the moon shine down on me. I listened to the crickets as they communicated and just enjoyed the tranquility of the night. Suddenly, I felt a smooth hand on my shoulder. I jumped and looked up to see two magnificent green eyes staring down at me. I lost myself in them for a few moments and it seemed like he was lost too. Finally I tore my eyes away and blushed as I looked down. I felt him sit down and tilt my chin up. I once again looked at him, but tried to avoid his eyes. My eyes just fell to his perfectly sculpted lips. I began to turn red as I pulled my eyes away from them and looked back into his eyes. He was looking at me too. He started to lean closer and my breath hitched. I couldn't lie to myself and say I didn't feel something towards Edward; I knew I did. His sensitivity, sense of perfection, and beauty had me captured. I was scared though that if I did pair up with him that if things didn't go well, that my promise to everyone would be broken. Right when our lips were about to touch I turned my cheek, so he ended up kissing it. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and he looked hurt and pained.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..well..I should go; I will see you at the ball tomorrow." Edward stuttered and got up to leave.

"Edward, I.., " But he was already heading back to the house. I felt terrible, and I so wanted to kiss him. I couldn't; at least not yet. I would talk to him tomorrow at the ball. I had to.

After sitting outside thinking about the previous events, I realized how late it was getting and walked back inside. Alice had left and so had Edward. Once my parents saw me they tore Emmett away from Jasper's new telescope and we left in our car.

Once we arrived home, I ran up to my room and my maid, Louise, helped me take off my dress and change into my nightgown. After washing up, she helped me into bed.

"Goodnight Ms. Swan," was all she said before she blew out the candles and left. I turned on to my side and closed my eyes before falling into a sleep.

The lights shone brightly into my eyes as Louise pulled open the drapes.

"Rise and shine Ms. Swan. Ms. Brandon sent a messenger over all but 10 minutes ago. She says that she expects you over at her house by 10 o'clock." I couldn't help but groan knowing exactly what we would be doing. "Ladies don't groan Ms. Swan. Let's go out of bed. I have already chosen a dress for you."

I sighed and slowly rose out of bed. I washed my face and walked over to Louise who had my dress draped over her arm. I slipped off my nightdress and pulled on my blue dress. I slipped on my black heels. Louise put my hair up in a simple bun and handed me my purse. I walked downstairs, ate a simple breakfast, got into my waiting car and was driven the short way to the Brandon's estate.

Alice greeted me at the door and we walked up to her room where an impatient Rosalie sat.

"Finally! Bella we have been waiting for a half an hour!"

"I'm sorry; Father wanted to speak a little longer at breakfast."

"It's alright. Let's get started. We all know that Bella is going to take a while. We will meet Edward, Emmett, and Jasper over at the Ball. Girls, I have been wanting to tell you for a while, but I think I am developing feelings for Jasper," Alice stated.

"Well we all have feelings for Jasper; he is my friend and Rose's brother," I answered.

"No, no, I meant _romantic_ feelings," Alice clarified.

"Really? My brother. Well, I think you should tell him. Since we are talking about this subject, I would like to share that I have romantic feelings for Emmett. Bella, I really want to pursue them; I hope you aren't mad," Rose said. Alice squealed.

I stared at them shocked, not because of Rosalie's statement, but because I was so worried of continuing things with Edward because of all of our friendships. It seems as though the thought hasn't even crossed their mind. "Rose, I don't mind that you have feelings for Emmett, actually I think you would be perfect for him," at this she smiled, "but, aren't you girls afraid that if things don't work out that it will wreck all of our friendships?"

"Well, there is always the possibility, but I have a feeling that this is only a step in the right direction. I feel as though the risk is worth taking," Alice answered.

"Even if the risk turns out negatively and ruins everything for all of us?" I asked.

"I have enough faith in my feelings for him that I don't believe that will happen." Alice confidently stated.

"I agree with Alice. Bella it seems like you have put quite a lot of thought into this. Has someone developed feelings for Edward?" Rose suggested, wagging her eyebrows.

I blushed and looked down. "Yes." I then thought about the events that occurred last night. What if he never wanted to speak to me again? After hearing what my friends had to say, they convinced me that I was being too cautious. I suddenly felt silly about my childish actions last night. I wish I would've let him kiss me. What if he hated me? What if I would be alone the rest of my life because I turned him down? I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Rose and Alice noticed because they hurried to me and threw their arms around me.

"Oh Bella, what happened?" Rose inquired. Alice rubbed my arms soothingly. I looked up to my best friends, took a deep, shaky breath and told them what happened.

"Bella, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He probably just feels embarrassed and hurt. He probably thinks you hate him. Just tell him how you feel and explain your concerns to him tonight. He will understand. He is Edward for goodness sakes." Rose reassured.

"I don't know. How about if he doesn't? He probably doesn't even want to see me."

"Bella, really. Just speak with him. He will understand."

"Are you sure?"

"We promise; things will turn out for the best." Rose smiled at me. I sighed and wiped my eyes. I turned towards the nearest mirror.

"Oh look at me," I laughed. Rose and Alice giggled.

"Don't worry, you will look amazing by tonight." Alice said. They then set to work on me.

By 5:45, we were all ready to go. I looked in the mirror. They had taken a few strands of hair in the front and tied them back. There were some flowers weaved in to the pulled strands of hair. The rest of my hair naturally waved down my back. My dress was midnight blue and it had a fitted bodice. The skirt flowed gently down to the floor. Around the neckline and around the skirt, it had loosely hung garlands of the same color flowers that were folded into my hair. I also wore midnight blue heels. The color of the dress looked great against my skin. Rose and Alice lightly traced my eyes with a black crayon and glossed my lips with some pink. I actually looked somewhat beautiful tonight.

Alice wore her hair in a loose, lower bun and also had some black crayon around her eyes and glossy pink lips. She wore a lovely violet, chiffon dress. She looked amazing.

Rose had her hair in a beautiful updo and had similar make up except her lips were red. She wore a red gown that was embroidered with silver hearts and white roses. She looked beautifully gorgeous.

We walked downstairs to find that Alice's parents had already left for the Ball. We climbed into the car, waiting for us outside, and drove off in the direction of the ball. I didn't know what held ahead for us by the end of the night, but I do know that we hoped to come home each with a new budding romantic relationship with the three boys we had known our whole lives.

**So, that's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. I'm working on getting a beta set up. **


	2. The Ball

**So, I know people may think that I'm moving Edward and Bella's relationship a little quickly. I've put a lot of thought into that. Because the story is going to be more focused on them finding each other again then the actual budding of their relationship, I wanted to move it along quickly. They have known each other for years. Most of the story will be in Bella's POV with maybe a few times in Edward's. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

We arrived at the Ball to see that many people were already there. The Gardener's Ball was attended by anyone who was anyone in our city. It was held by the Beloff's, one of the richest families in Chicago. It was an annual ball. Last year, well, let's just say that it didn't go so well. Some twelve year old was running around the place with a drink and he slipped, spilling the drink all over Rose. Now of course Rose being Rose was completely mortified, but not as mortified as Alice who can't stand clothes being ruined, especially expensive ones. Alice was attempting to wipe out the stain from the dress the rest of the night as Rosalie just glared at the boy. He was so scared by Rosalie he hid behind his mother the rest of the night. The rest of the time I listened to Rosalie and Alice complain about the little boy. The night was ruined for all three of us. I am not sure why Alice wanted us to go this year, given the events of last year, but I have a feeling it was because she thought it would be a nice time to talk to Jasper about how she felt. So, here we were back at the Gardener's Ball standing by a nice table sipping some drinks.

I was a bundle of nerves, anticipating talking to Edward tonight. I really hope he will forgive me and let us move pass last night. I looked over at my two friends only to find Rose fidgeting with her purse and Alice twiddling her thumbs. I laughed out loud at this sight because these two girls were the most confident, poised people I know and it was a rare sight to seem them nervous. I wish I could document this moment. They both gave me frustrated looks.

"Nervous, are you?" I asked them.

"No, well more anxious. I'm excited to hopefully get things moving along, but on the other hand, how about if he doesn't feel the same way?" Rose said.

"I know my brother; he feels the same way. He will be over the moon." Rose smiled at what I said. I looked to Alice to begin to reassure her when I spotted her eyes glued to the door. I watched as her breath hitched. I looked over to Rose to see her do the same thing; that's when I decided to look to the door. I almost fainted.

Standing there was him in all his glory, Edward. His bronze hair was in the same tousled condition. He wore a satin, white shirt underneath a white vest and bow tie. He also wore a trimmed, black suit jacket paired with elegant black slacks. He looked so handsome. I felt my face begin to blush. His eyes met mine as he tapped Emmett and Jasper's shoulders and began to walk in out direction. That's when I noticed my brother and Jasper were even there with him.

"You, gentleman, are late." Rose said pointedly.

"I got carried away with Edward's new automobile. It's quite the contraption. It would be great fun to race it." Emmett responded enthusiastically. Rosalie and Emmett hadn't taken their eyes off each other. They were pretty much having a conversation with each other instead of all of us.

"Typical Emmett to get side tracked by cars." I said to no one in particular. Edward, Jasper, and Alice laughed. But, Rose and Emmett both turned and tried to defend him at the same time.

"Cars are very interesting machines and are easy to get distracted by."

"That is not typical of me!" Upon hearing Rosalie's attempt to defend him, he looked to her and smiled. She looked down and actually blushed! That doesn't happen with Rosalie. I rolled my eyes at them, while Alice squealed.

"Rosalie, would you like to dance?" Emmett asked, kissing her hand. Rosalie who was still red, and obviously was at loss for words, nodded softly. As Emmett whisked her away I turned to whisper to Alice, but she was already being pulled to the dance floor by Jasper. I smiled gently, but then realized who I was alone with. I felt my smile fall a little, and I nervously and slowly glanced up at Edward. He was looking towards Alice and Jasper as well.

"Um, Edward, I would really like to talk with you, if you wouldn't mind." He quickly looked to me and nodded. I wrapped my fingers around his and began to guide him to the back garden. How ironic that we were going to a garden again? I let go of his hand as we neared an apple tree. I lowered myself, carefully to the floor, and looked down to my fingers. I felt him sit down next to me and put a strand of loose hair behind my ear. I blushed as I felt his fingers gingerly touch my skin.

"You are so beautiful Bella." I looked up to him.

"No, I'm not; this is just an illusion. The make up and made-up hair over exaggerate everything."

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. You could be wearing a rag and you would still be the most beautiful person in the room."

"No, I think that would be Rosalie."

"But, that assumption is wrong."

"Maybe to you."

"Well, that's true; I can't speak for the rest of the world. But in my eyes you are the most beautiful." I couldn't help but let a smile escape my lips. Once he saw this, he smiled triumphantly. The battle is over for now. "So, what is it that you wanted to discuss? If it's about last night, we can just forget about it; pretend it never happened. I value my friendship with you too much to let that get in the way of it.." He rambled on, until I put a finger to his lips.

"I really wanted you to kiss me."

"Wait, say that again."

I repeated hesitantly, "I..really wanted you to kiss me last night."

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Because Edward! I was afraid! I was afraid that if we did pursue it, then if thing turned out badly, our promise to each other and the rest of our friends would be ruined." A tear escaped my eyes at the possibility.

He looked at me for a moment before seeing the tear, and quickly wiping it away with his thumb. "Oh Bella! You were always so selfless. Did you hear what I just said? I value my friendship too much with you and our friends to ever lose it."

"But how about if it just gets so messy that we couldn't stand to be around each other? That wouldn't just ruin our relationship, but it would probably pay a huge toll on our friend's relationships too." He thought for a minute before responding.

"Bella, I care about you too much to ever let that happen. You are the only woman I will ever feel this way for. I can't imagine feeling this way about any other individual."

"You say that now, but you don't know. Maybe in a couple of years, you will feel differently."

"Sometimes risks are meant to be taken."

"Funny, that's what Rose and Alice said too."

"You talked to them?"

"Well yes. We were discussing their feelings for Emmett and Jasper."

"Ah. Well, they are right. Staying inside your comfort zone doesn't lead for a very interesting life. Would you be willing to take the chance with me Bella?"

"Edward. I care about you so much. More than you can possibly imagine. I can't imagine my life without you. If you promise me that no matter what happens. Whether we are separated or we have issues, we will always find a way back to each other?"

"I promise. I promise not just that, but also that I will always be with you. As long as your alive; I will be too."

I couldn't help but grin. I was too joyous for words. I could hardly contain my excitement. Seeing this, he began to smile too. I lost myself in his emerald eyes and was perfectly content. We seemed to be leaning closer and closer. His sweet breath was on my face.

"EDWARD! BELLA! They are serving dinner!" I looked to the doors to see Alice waving her hands frantically at us. He groaned and I sighed. He helped me up and I felt his hand on my waist as he guided me back into the room. We sat down next to Alice and Jasper who we could tell were holding hands under the table. Obviously that went well. Alice smirked at me and I smiled. I looked farther down the table to see Emmett placing a kiss on Rosalie's cheek. That must've gone well too. I smiled bigger knowing we were all together and would hopefully always be together. My fears from earlier seemed beyond silly. I should've known Edward, my Edward, would understand. Looking at his face, I realized he really was grown up. We all were. This was going to be the start of an amazing lifetime.


	3. Dreadful News

It had been a year since the six of us had coupled up. When we told our parents they were beyond thrilled. Apparently, it was no surprise to them that we would eventually end up with each other. Were we that blind?

It was 1918. Edward, Alice, and I were 17, while Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were 18. A war in Europe had just begun and many of the young boys in Chicago were signing up to join. Alice, Rosalie, and I were happy because our boys didn't seem interested. I can't even bear the thought of being away from Edward. How about if he was killed? I just can't even think about it. Or Emmett! If something happened to him…??!! No. I must stop thinking about this. I was currently laying on my way to see Edward. He wanted to talk to me about something. Rosalie and Alice were out seeing Jasper and Emmett. They wanted to talk to them about something too. We were hoping it was marriage. I was so giddy. I started to think back to when Edward and I _finally_ shared our first kiss.

_It was a week after the Ball and I hadn't seen Edward all week. Rosalie, Alice, and I had been very anti social with the boys (except for Rose and I saw our brothers daily) because we had been busy with lessons, fittings, and such. The boys were also busy with their lessons as well. It was a Friday night and I was upstairs in my room reading Pride and Prejudice, blushing every time I read Edward's name. Getting really into the book, I was startled by a loud knock on the door. I heard Louise answer it, and soon after she called for me to come downstairs. I decided that whatever was waiting for me downstairs wasn't as important as finishing the chapter, so I spent an extra 10 minutes finishing. Louise had called me twice in the ten minutes I spent finishing and I was now hearing her footsteps storming up the stairs. As I was slipping on my shoes, she opened the door and said, slightly out of breath,_

"_Ms. Swan! Mr. Masen is waiting for you in the parlor! Please don't keep him any longer!" But before she could finish, I was already dashing down the stairs, holding one shoe in my hand. When I saw him, I nearly caused him to fall over from running into him so hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and breathed in his sweet scent. I felt him smile in my hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled back slightly to look up at him._

"_Hello there. I am sorry it took so long for me to come down here. I wasn't expecting you. If I had known it was you, I would've stopped in the middle of the chapter before finishi…why are you laughing??" He was laughing up a storm; he had to set me down because he fell back into the chair behind him. His laughter resonated through the house. I stood there, feeling quite aggravated. When his laughter wasn't stopping, I began to tap my foot. Finally, his laughter slowed and I raised my eyebrow. He looked at me._

"_Oh Bella. It's just so typical of you to get so into a book. Your usually so polite, but nothing comes in the way of you and your books."_

_Finally understanding why he was laughing so hard I rolled my eyes, "Oh hush you. Don't get me starting on your obsession with biology." He immediately shut his mouth, knowing I had him there. Edward really wanted to become a doctor. He was planning on going to medical school. He really wanted to be a pediatrician. I loved him for his sensitivity and care for others, especially his fondness for children. I smiled at the thought._

"_Well, since I see your smiling, you have obviously recovered from my teasing. Shall we go then?"_

"_We are going somewhere?"_

"_Well of course! You didn't think we were going to stick around here were you?"_

"_I wasn't sure. I was just about to demand to know why you were here."_

"_Go get your coat Bella." I gave him a curious look, but followed his instruction and retrieved my coat._

"_Happy?" I asked._

"_Very." He grabbed my hand as he led the way to his car. Emmett was right; it was very nice. Edward opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in. He went to the driver side, started the car, and we began to drive down the road. After 15 minutes, we were in the middle of nowhere._

"_Edward, where are we going? You know I hate surprises."_

"_You will love this, don't worry."_

"_I'm worried." He chuckled; I was momentarily stilled as I took in the sound of bells that escaped his mouth. I never realized how beautiful a sound it was before. By the time I was out of my daze, I realized the car was stopped. I looked over to see him watching me. I raised my eyebrow. He shook his head and climbed out of the car. I began to open my door, but it was whisked open before I could finish. Edward reached his hand out and helped me out of the car. Once my feet were on the ground, I looked around and gasped. There was a lighted walkway that led up to a gazebo. The gazebo was lined with flowers and in the middle of the gazebo was a beautiful piano. Edward led me over to the piano. Once there, he picked me up and sat me on top. He then walked around and sat on the bench. I knew Edward played, but he had always been too bashful to play in front of us, his best friends. We always thought it was silly. I was overwhelmed with joy as I realized he was going to play for me now._

_He looked up before he began and saw the realization in his eyes. He quickly looked down, and moved his hands over the piano. All of a sudden the most beautiful tune floated out. I watched as the passion poured out of him as it went into the song he was playing. If I thought he was handsome before, watching him play the piano made me realize he was ugly compared to the beauty before me. His eyes were closed as he allowed the melody to flow out of him. After watching him for a moment, I closed my eyes and let the music flow through me. It was so beautiful; the most beautiful thing to ever reach my ears. As the song finally came to a slow, I opened my eyes again to see him start to smile. When the song hit its last note. He left his finger on the key for a bit longer before looking up at me. His eyes showed much love. I hopped off the piano and walked over to the bench. I sat down next to him and looked up into his eyes._

"_That was so beautiful. Did you write it?"_

"_Yes. This piece was only beautiful because it was written for the most beautiful creature in the world." I suddenly felt a wave of pain flood through me. Who was it? Obviously not me. "Bella, I wrote it for you. It's called Bella's lullaby."_

_My head snapped up and I looked him directly in the eye. He wasn't lying. His eyes were genuine and they showed much love. I couldn't believe it. This gorgeous person just wrote a song…for me. Plain Isabella Swan. I suddenly realized he was much closer to me. He was taking forever to reach my lips, so I quickly latched mine to his._

_The feeling of his soft lips on mine was one that could never be replaced. He cupped his hands around my face as he deepened the kiss. I held on to his waist as I moved my lips with his. How I lived without this before I would never know._

Arriving in front of his house, my driver helped me out of the car. He was waiting for me in his front garden. I walked over to him and sat down next to him on the bench.

When he noticed me, he kissed me with fervor and desperation. I kissed him back, but I could tell something was wrong. Obviously, he didn't want to talk about marriage. My stomach sank a little at that, but I needed to help Edward right now. When he pulled away he looked at me. His eyes held guilt, conflict, and pain. I looked at him, confused as to what could be causing so much mixed emotion. That's when it hit me. How could I have been so stupid!? He was going to war! He was like the other boys. He wanted to defend his country. I couldn't blame him for that, but he was leaving me. Something could happen to him!

He saw the realization in my eyes and exclaimed, "Bella, I wanted to tell you sooner. I was nervous. I knew how you, Rose, and Alice felt about all the boys going to war, but Bella I have to do this. I need to defend my country. I need to keep you safe."

With that tears began pouring out of my eyes. He was doing this not just for the country, but for me. He's leaving me.

"We came up with this decision a few months ago and decided not to tell you girls. Our parents all know. They agreed. It did take some convincing, but they eventually agreed. I know this may not be the right time to say this Bella, but I love you. I love you so much my heart can't even bear it."

"Then why are you leaving me?! And, wait, _we? _My brother is going too? And Jasper?" The tears just flew out now. I couldn't believe this. My best friends were leaving; I may never see them again.

"Yes, Jasper and Emmett are going too. They are telling Rose and Alice right now. Bella, I want this to be a safe place for you. I want to go and make sure that will happen. It's so hard for me to leave. I'm going to be thinking of you everyday. I will keep my promise. I will find my way back to you."

"You absolutely promise, Edward."

"Yes. Absolutely." He then hugged me to him, as I cried.

"I love you Bella, so much. I'm doing this for you. I know it doesn't seem like that, but I am."

"I love you too Edward." He then just held me tighter as I cried. I finally calmed down after about twenty minutes. "When do you leave?" I said as I began to pull away so I could look him in the face. This question pained him, he cringed a little as he answered.

"The day after tomorrow." This just sent me into a whole new round of tears. How could he wait to tell me this until today! Maybe if he had told me earlier I could have gotten used to the idea. How am I going to survive on my own without Edward?

"Bella, tomorrow all six of us are going to spend the day together, okay? Just like old times. Things will be okay." I spent the rest of the evening with Edward. I cried, laughed, and just tried to save all the memories I had with him. I was going to miss him so much. Hopefully he wouldn't be gone too long. I need to have a serious talk with my brother for not telling me this. I hope Alice and Rose are okay.

I got out of Edward's car as he dropped me off. He said goodbye with sad eyes and waited until I was inside before driving off. I was trying to hold in the tears until I got to my room. Before I could begin my climb up the stairs, Louise said,

"Ms. Hale and Ms. Brandon are in your room. They said something about just wanting to be with you tonight. They looked upset so I let them in; I hope that was okay."

I was so happy they were here. I really just wanted to cry with my best friends. I nodded at her with a small smile and practically ran up the stairs. I opened my door and ran into my room. There, on my bed were Alice and Rosalie crying into each other. As I watched them, tears started to flood from my own eyes, and I ran over to join them. They greeted me with open arms, and we spent the night sobbing over the soon departure of our best friends, lovers, and brothers. If this is us on the first night, I don't know how we are going to get through a year.


	4. Goodbye for Now

Rose, Alice, and I were awoken by Louise opening the drapes. We all looked at each other as we battled to completely open our eyes. My eyes felt puffy and they stung from all the crying that took place the night before. I could tell Rose and Alice were dealing with the same uncomfortable feeling I was by the way they kept blinking their eyes. I began to rub my eyes, and they finally adjusted to the light. The sting was still there though. I took a look at Alice and Rose. Both of their eyes were bright red and puffy. They had tear streaks running down their faces. I imagine I don't look much different. Yesterday was brutal. Meeting with the boys thinking we were going to get proposals, but instead are hit with the reality of them going off to war tomorrow. TOMORROW! This is our last day with them. I feel angry with them though for waiting this long to tell us, but I really don't want to spend the last day I have with them in such a long time mad at them. I am just going to have to push past the anger.

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Hale, Ms. Brandon, why didn't you change last night?" To this, I looked down and noticed I was still in my dress. I then realized how uncomfortable I was.

"We were very upset Louise. I guess we were so caught up in our emotions, we forgot to change. I don't even remember falling asleep." I answered.

"I don't mean to invade your privacy, Ms. Swan, but do you mind telling me what happened?"

"No, not at all, Louise, you know you're just like family. You practically raised me. Um. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett are all going off to the war…tomorrow." My voice cracked on "tomorrow," and next thing I knew Rose, Alice, and I were in a fit of tears again. When did I become such a blubbering baby? When the love of my life, my brother, and one of my best friends decided they were going to go off to war.

"Oh girls!" Louise ran over and through her arms around us. We just sat and cried for who knows how long. We didn't even notice Louise leave to get the door, which apparently was knocked on.

"I love you guys. We need to stick together through this." Alice said. Rose and I nodded and we all hugged each other tighter. All of a sudden I heard my door open with a bang. We all jumped, startled. The only people that would come into my room were my mom, dad, or Louise, but none of them would slam it open that hard. Looking up to the door, we saw none other than the three boys about to leave us. They all just stood there they looked like they were going to break in two. I looked at Edward and his eyes were brimmed with tears. I opened my arms, and he was in them. He hugged me so tightly.

I heard Emmett ask, "Have you guys been here all night?"

"Yes." Rose, who was currently a ball in Emmett's chest, answered.

"How did you spend your night, since you obviously weren't here Emmy?"

"Jazz, Edward, and I were up all night. We decided to go camping for old time's sake. We didn't sleep. We spent the night up talking about you girls primarily." I told myself I was going to stop crying for now, but hearing my brother say that sent me into more tears as well as Rose and Alice. I felt Edward hold me tighter and I put my head into his chest. I breathed deeply. In. Out. In. Out. One breath at a time. Once I felt calmer, I pulled away and kissed him. I was going to miss these kisses, so I decided that today I was going to kiss him any chance I was given.

"Okay, I think that instead of spending all day crying in bed, we should do something to take our minds off of tomorrow. We should give you boys a last memory before you leave." Alice exclaimed. She put on a smile, but I could tell all she desired was to spend the day lazing around with Jasper. I felt the same way about Edward, but I knew how much it would mean to the boys to spend their last day here enjoying themselves.

Rose and I exchanged a look before pushing away from Edward and Emmett. They both gave us curious looks before we shooed them out.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind if we borrow some dresses?" Rose asked.

"Of course not! Take any one you would like." I opened my wardrobe and called in Louise. She rushed in and helped us get dressed. Once finished, we walked into the parlor to meet the boys who were chatting with my father. We walked over to them and I kissed my father's cheek before gluing myself to Edward's side. He securely wrapped his arm around me. I wish I could stay here forever.

After chatting with my dad and agreeing to meet at the Hale's house for dinner tonight, we left the house. We decided to back to the place that we made our promise when I was seven. Instead of driving, we walked, which was so refreshing. I really need the air; I think we all did.

Once we got to the tiny field that was about a mile behind the Hale's house, we all took a good look around. I don't think any of us had been here for a few years. The last time was probably Jasper and Rosalie's 12th birthday party. I'm not sure why we didn't go back. It was most likely because we all became quite busy with our lessons.

The field was smaller than I remembered. It was framed by thick trees. There was a small stone formation in the middle. When we were younger, we loved to climb on it and play within it. Things were much less complicated back then. Thinking back to those days I couldn't help but sigh. Everyone looked at me with understanding eyes.

Finally, one of us moved from the outline of the field. Alice began pulling Jasper towards the stones. Rose, Emmett, Edward, and I soon followed. We all sat down in a circle. To the left of me was Emmett, then Rose, then Jasper, then Alice, and then Edward. We sat the same way we did when we were seven/eight. We began reminiscing on all times. We spent much of the day laughing instead of crying, which I was happy for.

"Bella, do you remember that one time, when Mrs. Hale was teaching us girls how to sip tea properly, and Rose proudly told us that her mother had already taught her."

"Oh my goodness yes. The first sip Rosalie took landed in her lap instead of her mouth." I laughed. I looked over to see Rosalie bright red and fuming. The boys were laughing along.

"Oh Rosie Posie, that's so cute." When Emmett said that, Rosalie just blushed. The fuming was gone. The afternoon went on like that: one of us sharing embarrassing stories about the others and the person who was being embarrassed would turn bright red. Before we knew it, the day began to turn into night, and we sadly had to return to Rosalie's house.

As we walked back, I kept thinking how this was my last day with my best friends and it was going by so fast. At the thought, I held on to Edward's hand tighter. I felt him kiss my temple. I looked back to see Rose and Alice almost as dazed out as I was.

We walked through the Hale's door. Our mothers were gossiping and our fathers were smoking their cigars talking about business in the parlor. It seemed like such a typical night. Things couldn't be changing forever, tomorrow. Tonight proved that. But, they were. Tomorrow, my life was going to change. I didn't even know how much change that would be. We sat down at the table and ate dinner like always. We did all the usual stuff: gossip and charades. Until, finally it was time for all of us to depart. I hugged Edward with a desperation I've never felt before. My parents had to pull us, as well as Emmett and Rose apart.

Driving away from his house that night, I dug my head into my big brother's shoulder and cried.

"Emmett what am I going to do without you, Edward, and Jasper here?"

"Bella I love you, little sister. Things will all be okay."

"Edward, said the same thing, how can you two be so sure?"

"Have a little faith Bells." I smiled up at him weakly.

"I'll try."

"That's my little sister. Here, I want you to wear this always. I will always be with you and whenever you need an ounce of strength and confidence, squeeze this and pretend it's my hand." He handed me his dog tag chain. He had won this at a carnival when we were 5. It was one of his most prized possessions. I gasped when he clasped it around my neck.

"Shouldn't you be giving this to Rosalie?"

"I thought about it, but Bella you're my little sister. I may be _in love_ with Rose, but I love you just as much. Anyways, don't worry, she's got something else."

"What is that?"

"My heart." He said, closing his eyes with his fist over his heart. I've known my brother my whole life, but never once has he been this sentimental. Tears dripped from my eyes.

"I am going to miss you Em."

"I'll miss you to Bella, but I'm not gone yet. We will do more of the soppy stuff tomorrow morning; I'm getting tired." I had to smile a little at that. Emmett will always be Emmett.

We both hopped out of the car. I kissed him good night and headed to my room where Louise helped me prepare for bed. This was my last sleep with my older brother in this house.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up just like any other morning. Louise helped me get dressed and I went down to the breakfast table like it was any other day. I sat down and began eating my eggs and toast, when Emmett came down with a military uniform on and started wolfing down his breakfast.

"Em, why do you have a military unif…" I trailed off suddenly remembering that Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were leaving today. "Oh! No! no. You boys are leaving today. I momentarily forgot things were different." I started breathing, preventing myself from crying. Emmett gave me a sorrowful look before returning to his breakfast. I couldn't eat anymore. I just watched him and made sure that the memory of him wolfing down food like a pig was etched into my brain.

"Emmett, you are going to be late for the train. Bella, if you are coming to drop him off, you better get into the car now!" Hearing this, Emmett and I both sprinted our the door and into the car. Emmett had two pieces of toast in his mouth. I raised my eyebrow.

"Hey, I have a feeling the food in Europe won't be as good as Louise's meals." Even though this was a sad moment, I busted up laughing. He always had food on his mind! We laughed the whole way to the train, but then we got there. The mood changed dramatically. I saw Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and their parents standing by the platform. At the sight of Edward in his uniform, I almost broke down right there in the car, but I had to be strong. Emmett hopped out of the car, picked up his sack of things, grabbed on to my hand, and started walking us towards the platform. My parents followed. I could hear my mom sobbing up a storm in the background. Once we got to our friends, I ran to Edward. I held on to him, and then the tears started to fly out. I thought I had none left in me, but I was so very wrong. He held on to me like I was about to fall out of his grasp, which I pretty much was. We then heard an announcement stating that the train was leaving in 3 minutes. I quickly hugged and kissed Jasper before I hugged the life out of my brother.

"Bella, don't forget the necklace." He said before kissing me and handing me off to Edward. Yes, he handed me to him. I kissed Edward passionately before he had to go. I held on to him for as long as I could before he walked on to the train with Emmett and Jasper. As the train started going, I realized I couldn't let him go. I started desperately running after it with Rosalie and Alice hot on my heels. Edward had his hand out of the window. I touched it for a few brief seconds before it dropped out of my hand. I ran until I couldn't anymore because there was no more side walk next to the track. I watched with Rosalie and Alice as the train rolled out of view before we all crumpled to balls at the same time. Our parent rushed over. I felt my mom's shaking arms holding me as my father walked us back to the car. I practically fell into the car. The car held on Emmett on the way here, and would never hold him again. I sobbed as my dad drove us home. All I could think about was that may have been the last time I ever saw my beautiful Edward, my big brother Emmett, or my great friend Jasper. I held on to the necklace for dear life. I knew I would need all the strength and confidence for the years to come. What I didn't know then was that this was all the beginning. I would never see my best friends for what seemed like forever.

**So that was chapter 4. I know, it was kind of depressing. I didn't really like the first part of the chapter, but it will do. Haha. I don't know about you guys but I'm really ready for the story to make it's jump to present day, but we still have a few more chapters to go in this time period before we will get there. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Spanish Influenza

It had been three months since the boys had left. Three whole months. It was the longest any of us had been away from each other. When we were fifteen, the boys went on camping and hunting trip with our fathers as "father/son bonding time" for seven days. That's it. Seven days was the longest we had ever been apart. If I thought it was hard then, then this is utterly unbearable. I'm not sure how Rose, Alice, and I have held up this long.

Things felt different, more empty. I never realized how much those boys impacted my life until they were taken away from me. I instinctively reached for Emmett's necklace. I grasped it tightly and inhaled deeply.

As I let the breath out, I thought about Rose and Alice. They weren't the same. Yes, Alice was still bubbly and Rose was still outspoken and confident, but when you looked into their eyes, you could tell all of it was just a shell. They were hollow beneath their hard crust. I imagine I was the same way. We only show our grief and longing to each other now. We understand each other. We all get what the other is going through. I have never needed my best friends more than I do now.

Rose, Alice, and I were currently strolling around downtown Chicago. We had been shopping. I am not one for shopping, but ladies don't complain. That doesn't mean that Rosalie and Alice aren't aware of my lack of willingness to shop. Money isn't a problem; I just do not find it enjoyable. I finally convinced them to let me take a break, so I was now standing in a quaint little bookstore I found wedged between a large restaurant and an automobile vender.

As I was skimming the books, I noticed a dusty black book towards the back of the shelf. I reached out and grabbed it with my hand. I gingerly turned it around in my hand looking for a title; it had none. _Hmm, That's curious_ I thought to myself. I delicately opened the cover and began to read through parts of it. As I began to read, I slowly felt myself being captivated by the book. It seemed to be a fictional book about vampires, but these vampires were not being described the way I had been told before. These specific ones were inhumanely beautiful, had super strength and speed, cold temperature, and were immortal. They book said they did not burn in sunlight, merely sparkled, and that they did not sleep in coffins. In fact, it said they didn't sleep at all. It would be so interesting if these creatures really did exist **(A/N Oh Bella..if only you knew…haha)**. It's a shame that they don't.

I jumped as I felt a hand clamp on my shoulder. I snapped my head up too meet the eyes of my frustrated best friends.

"Bella, going to the bookstore doesn't take an hour, and why are you on the floor?" I hadn't realized that I was on the floor until Alice acknowledged it.

"I must have gotten really into the book and lost track of time." I said, standing up and smoothing out my skirt.

"Well decide what you would like to buy, and let's continue shopping. I have two more stores I would like to look through before we go to Barney's for supper."

"Alright, alright." I placed the vampire book back in the shelf. It was interesting, but I would rather buy _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens. I quickly purchased the book as Alice and Rosalie tapped their feet in rhythm of the gorgeous melody floating through the small shop. It made me remember Edward's composition that he had written for me. I sucked in a breath as I remembered that perfect night. Oh, why did it ever have to end.

The cashier interrupted my thoughts as she handed me my purchase. I gave her a small smile as I linked arms with Rose and Alice and walked out of the store. As we walked to the next store Alice wanted to go to, we passed by the hospital. It was overflowing with people seeking treatment and visiting ill friends and family. About a month after the boys departed for New York, a terrible Spanish Influenza broke out in Chicago. I was crossing my fingers none of my family or friends caught it.

I could faintly see the image of Dr. Cullen walking around the hospital. I had been given a few glimpses of him in the past few months. He was so beautiful and had the strangest topaz eyes, almost…_inhumanely_ beautiful. No, he was not a vampire. That was just a silly book.

* * *

**Edward POV (I thought we should get a glimpse of what the boys are up to)**

3 months. Three whole months since I last saw her. My Bella. After seeing her reaction when I told her I was leaving for the war, I immediately regretted even signing up. I never thought being away from her would be so difficult. I didn't think it would be easy, but I didn't think it would feel like having the insides ripped from you. All of my being wanted to be back with her, but once signed up, there isn't any going back. I could tell Jasper and Emmett felt the same way I did by the pain in their eyes. None of us were pretending that we weren't upset.

I kept telling myself that I was doing this for Bella and my country. It was the only thing that kept me going. I was doing this _for Bella._ I wanted, no needed, to make sure she was safe. It was cold here in England. After we left Chicago that day, the train took us to the outskirts of New York City where we completed training. We just arrived here in England six days ago. Emmett, Jasper, and I were all in the same group. Our group was going to be leaving for France in four days; that was when the battle would really begin. I was scared, yet exhilarated at the same time. This was the most adventurous thing I had ever done. I had to make it home to Bella though. I just had to.

The four days passed by quicker than I ever could've imagined. First I was in England, and next thing I know I'm in a trench preparing to battle. I look over to Jasper and Emmett. Jasper has his gun clutched to his chest while Emmett is pretending to shoot at rocks, gun sounds included. Emmett will always be Emmett, even when about to fight. We hear our lieutenant shout orders and we all immediately stand our ground. The first gunshot is heard and a young man five feet away from me falls back, dead. My eyes widen as the reality of the war finally dawns on me. I see Jasper spring into action as he rises slightly over the side of the trench and begin shooting at some German men. He hits two out of the three of them; he had been the best at target practice. Once I see Emmett shooting too, I realize I need to start as well. I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a few seconds and imagine Bella holding my hand._ This is for you, my love_. That was the last thing I thought before I throw myself into battle.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Another few weeks had past since our shopping trip. Rosalie, Alice, and I kept ourselves busy with outings and lessons. We had to keep our minds off the boys. I had plans to go to lunch with Rose and Alice today, so I was dressing nicely. I was finishing putting my shoes on, when I heard a huge "Boom!" I began running down the stairs and found my mother crouched over my father on the floor. I gasped as I ran over to them. My mother raised a hand at me, signaling me not to come any closer. I stopped and curiously looked at her.

"What happened?"

"Your father was just leaving for work. I was walking him out the door as he told me a story about some jockey. The past few weeks he hasn't been feeling all too well, but has insisted that it was a small bug. You know your father, he must attend to his work. Anyways, he had been coughing all morning and had been looking quite pale. I wanted him to stay home, but he was having none of that. Once almost to the door, he began coughing madly and eventually fainted. Bella, I think this may be the influenza." She finished, almost breaking into tears.

I didn't know what to think at first. I was in a state of action. I told my mom to have Louise quickly help her load my father into the car. I ran out to the car and turned it on. My mother and Louise followed slowly behind me. Once my father was in, and my mother had slid in next to him in the back seat, I used my small knowledge that my father had taught me about driving and drove us as fast as I could to the hospital.

The hospital was a small little building down a block from the bookshop I had visited a few weeks before. My mother and I rushed my father inside. The nurse saw us and immediately yelled for help. Dr. Cullen immediately rushed down the hall and picked my father up out of our arms. He brought him into a secluded room and began working tests. I sat with my mother with the nurse. My mother kept scolding me for biting my lip. After an hour, he finished and walked out.

"Hello, I am sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but I wanted to attend to him as soon as possible. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Renée Swan and this is my daughter Isabella."

"Bella, if you would, please." I corrected.

"Of course. So, I assume you would like to know the condition of Charlie?"

"Oh please don't tell me he has the influenza, Dr. Cullen, please!"

"I hate to deliver bad news, but he unfortunately is infected with the virus. I will do everything I can to help him, but unfortunately he is in very late stages of it." He gave us a sympathetic look. My face was stone, but my mother had tears bursting from her eyes.

"How long?" She managed to whisper.

"Anywhere from the next few days to no later than the end of the month, but these things always surprise us. I must insist that I perform tests on both of you to check for the influenza. If we catch it early, it is much easier to treat." He then led us into another room and began his test. I was too lost in my thought to notice anything he was doing. My father was going to die. My best friend may die. My brother may die. My love may die. Those three may already be dead. No. We haven't gotten any telegram. I couldn't comprehend that my father wasn't going to be with me anymore. In just a couple of weeks, he would be gone forever. He would never see his son come home; he would never see me live out my life.

My thoughts were broken as Dr. Cullen began to speak. "Bella, you are clear, but Ms. Swan, you need to stay in the hospital. Unfortunately, you are infected with the virus as well." She burst out in tears. I tried to hug her, but Dr. Cullen said that I couldn't be near her. I could tell he really was sorry; he wasn't trying to be cruel. He just needed to what was best. I walked back out of the waiting room, knowing that's where I would be spending my next few weeks. As I thought more about losing my parents, the tears finally started to slip down my cheeks.

* * *

I felt like I sat there forever just crying. Weeks passed. Rosalie, Alice, and Edward's parents had all also been emitted into the hospital with the influenza. They had taken up the seats next to me. Over the weeks, we spent much time getting to know Dr. Cullen. He was very nice and caring. When he wasn't busy attending to patients, he would talk to us about different things. Talking to him would take our minds off of the boys at war and our parents. There was something strangely odd about him. I couldn't help but be curious about the whole vampire thing. It was always at the back of my mind.

Charlie was the first to go. A funeral was held. Alice, Rosalie, and I cried not only for my father, but for the known fact that this would not be the first funeral we would attend in the next few weeks.

By the time my mother went, Rosalie was emitted into the hospital. That created a whole new hole in my heart. Alice and I couldn't seem to stop the tears. Alice's mother and Rosalie's father passed a few days within each other. By then, Alice was also emitted. I was the only one left. I couldn't deny that my time was coming though. I knew I was going to spend my last days here. I would never see Edward. My promise was going to be broken.

Alice's father and Edward's mother went next. By now, I was used to attending these funerals. I was numb now, waiting for the inevitable to strike. Finally, Edward's father and Rosalie's mother passed. I knew who was coming next. All these people that had always been in my life were gone. I could barely understand it. My beloved mother and father weren't here and neither were my practically aunts and uncles. I missed them so much. I squeezed the dear life out of Emmett's necklace.

Dr. Cullen spent so much time with me. We had gotten close. Ever since Edward's mother died, he had seemed conflicted. I didn't fully understand why, but I was hoping I would.

Two months after my father had died, I had pretty much taken up a permanent residence at the hospital. Rosalie was looking the weakest I had ever seen her and Alice's shining eyes were dimming. I could barely stand to see my friends like that anymore. Before I knew it, I started getting coughing spells and a fever. Dr. Cullen performed the Influenza test. Once he was finished I looked at him, weakly raising an eyebrow.

"Bella, you are infected with the virus. I am going to do everything in my power to save you. _Everything_."

**So that was Chapter 5. I definitely didn't think it was my best. This is more just a filler until I can start the whole present day situation. Thanks for bearing with me guys. It should start getting more interesting soon.**


	6. A New Life

**Hey again guys. I may only have five reviews, but even just those reviews make me really excited. Thanks to all who have reviewed and everyone who is reading/read this story. I am staying up to write another chapter because of how excited I am about this story and the response I'm getting. Thank you sooo much and on to Chapter 6…**

I couldn't really find it in myself to be devastated. I guess in a way I was happy about the news because I would no longer be alone. It's pretty twisted, I know, but with my two best friends sick as dogs, my parents dead, and the boys off in Europe, I just didn't see the point in sticking around. The only thing I can't get off my mind is what if the boys _do_ come home? What if they come back to _no one_. What if they come back to find everyone they love and who loved them _dead_? I couldn't stand to do that to Edward; I just couldn't, but there really wasn't much I could to about that now.

The last time I saw Alice, which was a day ago, she could barely speak. Her eyes were weakened and her body fragile.

_She gently held my hand and with as much confidence as she could muster up she told me, "Everything's going to be okay."_

_I looked at her taken aback. I didn't see how things could possibly end up okay. "How do you know that Alice? Things are not going to be okay. Nothing is working out the way it was supposed to! We are breaking our promise! We said we would always be together forever, how is that going to happen now??" I was almost to the point of tears again, but I didn't know how much left I had in me. I was already starting to feel ill by this time._

"_I just have a feeling Bella. Something is telling me that everything will be okay and all hope should not be lost. Have some faith Bella. Have some faith." She started to drift off to sleep at that, and I let her.

* * *

_

I had thought about what Alice said, and decided to try and trust that everything will be okay. I couldn't help but doubt it, but I just didn't have the energy to think about the future at the moment.

It was a few days after Dr. Cullen had told me that I had been infected. I was lying on a cot next to Rosalie and Alice. Rose slept most of the time now. She would only wake up to sip some soup, drink some water, or empty herself with the help of nurses. It was obvious her time was coming soon. I look at her daily and think that there was no possible way she could look worse, but she always does. I scrunched up my nose in an attempt to stop the tears and burn in my cheeks as I thought about life with out Rosalie, my outgoing, confident, gorgeous best friend.

Alice wasn't in much better condition. She was awake a little more than Rosalie. She at least knew I was also infected. Rose didn't even know that because of how much time she spent unconscious. It was more comfortable for her. The few times Alice was awake, she and I would talk for a little about the boys or about just random things. We pretended everything was okay and that we were back in my room gossiping before we attended some ball. Eventually though, one of us would grow tired and would fall back into the peaceful world of sleep.

In my painless world of dreams, Edward was a constant. His face, his smell, his voice was everywhere. I could always feel the touch of his velvet hand holding my own. I always felt his soft as a feather lips on mine. It was the ultimate place of comfort. I could always hear his laughter or watch him play his piano with a passionate fluidness. His song for me was always in my ears. I imagined his strong, sturdy arms wrapped around me as he hummed it into my neck. I could feel his light breath on my shoulder as he sang. It was like he was really there and he never left.

I awoke in pain as I clutched my chest. Blood began to pour from my mouth as my coughing became more intense. Dr. Cullen ran into the room. He looked at me with sad eyes as he held on to me. Once my spell had passed, he gave me some medicine. I tiredly looked over to meet the eyes of my best friends. It was the first time I had seen Rose awake in a while. She weakly smiled at me and so did Alice. They understood the pain I had just felt. I mouthed an "I love you" to them and they mouthed it back. After Dr. Cullen gave them each some more medicine, we all slowly began to drift into our lullaby dreamlands.

* * *

The next time I awoke, Rosalie wasn't in the room. I didn't have the strength anymore to raise myself up. I heard footsteps enter the room; Dr. Cullen walked over to me. He looked like a mess; as if he had just ran his hands through his golden hair numerous times. I raised a weak eyebrow at him and glanced over to Rosalie's bed.

"She's gone Bella. She went last night. I'm sorry." I couldn't even cry anymore. I just nodded my head and scrunched my nose to stop the tears. I couldn't take crying right now. I just couldn't.

My sickness was progressing much faster than anyone else's had. I was even worse than Alice now. She was quite the fighter. I had given up. My mother would be disappointed, but I just couldn't find it within me. I was in my beautiful land almost all the time now. I can't give reports on how Alice is doing because I haven't been awake enough to see.

A cold hand gently touched my shoulder, and I woke up with surprise. My heated body jerked at the contact and had caused pain to sear through my stomach. I flinched and looked up into Dr. Cullen's topaz eyes.

"Bella, I am truly sorry for this, but Rosalie's mother asked me to keep you girls alive with _everything_ that I could do. I have grown very fond of you three, like my own daughters. I promised your mother I would protect you." I looked up at him trying to understand the meaning of his words, but before I could come to a conclusion, I felt a searing pain rip through my neck. I realized he had bit me. My veins began to burn, and it spread to my heart. My heart then pumped the burn throughout my entire body. I was on fire. If this was part of the illness, it must be the end because it hurt the absolute most. I felt cool hands on me as the burning grew worse.

Every part of my body was erupted into a vicious flame. It was never ending. I wasn't sure if I was still alive.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I had been lying there. It could've been seconds or months and I wouldn't have known the difference. Slowly, I began to feel the fire recede from my fingertips and toes. I heard faint voices speaking.

"Bella, if you can hear me, you are going to be fine. You are alive, and I will explain to you everything once you are completely awake.

I'm _Alive_? I must still be sick n the hospital, but how would that explain Dr. Cullen's speech from earlier. I had grown accustomed to the burn by now. It wasn't uncomfortable in the least, but I had learned to think around it.

The fire began to recede gradually back the way it came. I was letting out breaths of relief until I felt it all coil up in my heart; that's when it took off. My heart beat like crazy. Beating the life out of itself; trying to fight against whatever had caused the burn in the first place. It frantically beat until it slowed and finally with a final _thud_, my heart stopped.

I took a few breaths as I realized the fire was gone. No longer did I feel weak; in fact, I felt like I could go run a million laps and never get tired. I felt as if I could conquer the world. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and gazed at what was above me in wonder. Everything was so much clearer; more defined. I could see the rainbow bouncing off of the prisms; I could see small dust particles floating through the air. I heard some shifting of feet near me, and I shot up instantly.

Crouched down, I surveyed the two creatures in front of me. There was a pale man with golden hair and eyes. He looked at me with wonder and had an encouraging smile placed on his face. I realized that this was Dr. Cullen. I looked to his right to see the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen in my life. This girl had long, luscious blonde hair that flowed to the middle of her back. She had soft curves that were placed in all the right places. I looked up to her eyes, expecting blue, but they were bright red. I didn't know where I got blue from, but then I realized whom this was.

"Rosalie..?" I said softly, pausing slowly, amazed by my own voice. She nodded eagerly and a large, pearly grin spread across her face. I immediately straightened out of my crouch and ran over to her. This all happened in 2 seconds. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled into my best friend's shoulder. I thought she was lost. I thought I would never see her again, but here she was in my arms. I smiled widely at her as she did to me. I then turned to Dr. Cullen.

"Thank you for helping us. Thank you so much. I have some questions though."

"Of course, I will answer all of them. I have only told Rosalie the basics, but I wanted to wait for you and Alice to finish your transformations before I gave you the detailed version of the story. I would rather explain once." I nodded and sat down next to Rosalie.

"So, I'm guessing you are wondering what you are.." Dr. Cullen started. I was about to answer when I noticed a mirror. I walked over to it, and almost didn't recognize the person in the mirror. Surely, that wasn't me. This young woman had long, thick mahogany hair with auburn highlights. She, like Rosalie, had gentle curves in all the right places. Her scary, red eyes were framed by dark, luscious lashes. Her plump lips were a soft pink and when she smiled a toothy, pearly grin showed peeked through those perfect lips.

Looking at myself, I felt like I was having some sort of déjà vu. That's when it hit me. I had read about this.

"Vampire…" I whispered to myself.

Dr. Cullen must have heard because he gasped, "How did you know that Bella?"

"I read a book about them while I was still human."

"Well, I would like to hear more about his book later, but first I want to take you hunting. You must be so thirsty."

"Dr. Cullen, I really don't want to drink human blood though."

"First of all, call me Carlisle, I am no longer your doctor. And secondly, the reason my eyes are golden instead of red is because I drink animal blood. You are welcome to stay with me and take part in my diet."

"We can drink animal blood? But, I thought vampires only drank from humans?"

"It is most definitely not as filling as a human's blood. Vampires who follow this diet must learn to live with a faint burn in their throat, but we don't need to feed as much and we can live among humans." I felt the burn in my throat, and I knew I needed to go hunting.

"Will you show me?"

"Yes, of course. Rosalie, are you coming too?"

"If that's alright. I would really like to perfect hunting cleanly."

"That may take a few years, but the more practice the better." Carlisle stated as he turned and began heading for the door. Rosalie got up from where she was seated and followed. I began to head in the door's direction when I noticed that Alice wasn't here.

"Wait, Carlisle! Where's Alice?"

"I haven't changed her yet. She is still at the hospital."

"Oh my goodness. Who's watching her if you aren't?"

"I have a fill-in doctor. He is watching the patients while I take a quick break."

"How about if she passes while we are gone, and you don't get a chance."

"I am almost positive nothing that drastic will happen tonight. I haven't changed her yet because there is still a small hope, though very small, she may survive. If that does happen, I want her to be able to live a normal life. Not this life as a monster. I will only change her when there is no other choice. But understand Bella and Rosalie, this is a last resort." We both nodded. I wasn't finished talking with him about this yet, but the burn in my throat was slowly becoming harder and harder to bear and I really needed to hunt. I walked next to Rosalie behind Dr. Cull…, I mean Carlisle. I was on my first hunting trip. This was the first day of the rest of my forever.

**So, that was chapter 6. Reviews would be highly appreciated. Thanks for reading guys. I will update tomorrow, but I don't think I am going to be able to again until Friday or Saturday. Who knows though, maybe I will squeeze in another chapter somewhere in between there. :)**


	7. A Trio Once Again

**So, I included an EPOV in chapter 5. I hadn't been planning on doing another one in his POV for a while, if at all. I really wanted this story to be more from Bella's POV, but if you guys want I can totally write more from Edward's POV. So tell me what you think about that, and next, on to Chapter 7. :)**

Things are so confusing right now. My thoughts are so jumbled up. Just yesterday I was lying in a bed, completely sick, and now I'm invincible, immortal being. I can't help but snicker at my utter obliviousness to what I had read in that book. That day seems ages ago. I wish we could just go back to the night of the Gardener's Ball last year. I wish that night had never ended. _Edward_. I missed him with all my being. My un-beating heart longed for him. I didn't feel like _Bella_ without him. I breathed in deeply remembering him next to me. I wasn't sure where he was or what he was doing, but I hope he's okay. I can't wait to see him when he returns, _if_ he returns.

My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle walking into the room; I snapped my head up to look at him. He seemed stressed; it wasn't like Carlisle to be this fidgety. I realized he looked exactly like the other day when his hair was a mess.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just Alice is doing much worse. She is such a strong young girl, but I am afraid I am going to have to subject her to this life in order to keep my promise to Rosalie's mother."

I felt my lips twitch upwards when I heard this. "This is amazing. We will finally have Alice with us. I don't know what I would do if I had to live this life forever without both Rosalie _and _Alice." Carlisle looked at me, defeated.

"Bella, this life is not ideal. We have lost our souls. We are just walking dead."

"I don't believe that Carlisle. I have feelings. I _feel._ I need my best friends with me. I need Edward here. I need Emmett and Jasper home. I miss my parents. I don't believe that I could feel all of that if I didn't have a soul. It isn't possible for someone as good and caring as you to lack a soul."

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinions."

"Sometime in the next few hundred years, I am going to convince you that we have souls. I must admit that this isn't how I had planned on living out my life. I am not what you would call happy right now. I feel empty. Edward isn't here with me, but he will be. I have to focus on that."

"Bella, when and if Edward comes back, you won't be able to see him."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been able to explain everything to yet about vampires. I wanted to tell all three of you at the same time, but the boys are scheduled to come back in ten months, am I correct?" I nodded. I turned to frantically look at Rosalie, whom had just walked into the room. "Because they will be human, we can't risk their lives by letting you see them. Your bloodlust may still be intolerable. We must give it at least a year. That's why I haven't let you see Alice yet, though I'm planning to change her tonight. She is a strong girl, but it seems without the two of you next to her that she has given up. I was telling beginning to tell Bella this earlier, Rosalie." I barely heard the last part. I was too busy dwelling on what he said about not being able to see Edward the moment he came home. I couldn't believe it. It hadn't registered in my mind yet that he would be human and I would be a vampire. We would be two different beings; he would be vulnerable to me. I couldn't put him in that kind of danger, but the selfish part of me was willing to chance my bloodlust to be in his arms again. My rational side was winning though. If I loved him, I would be patient. Easier said than done.

My torso folded over as I felt myself begin to dry sob in frustration. I thought this was my escape from everything that had gone wrong before. This just made everything worse. At least before I knew I would be with Edward again eventually, but now there was a huge invisible line separating us. I knew I couldn't continue the relationship with him with me like this. He would grow old and die eventually, and I would keep on living my dull life. When did things in my life become so complicated?

After what I imagined to be a few hours, I began to snap out of my distraught state. I slowly rose out of my fetal position on the floor and looked around. I was in the same room I was in before. It was dark outside with the large moon smiling down at us. How could it be smiling? This was an unhappy time for us. I shook my head and looked towards where Rosalie had been standing before. There, on the floor was a curled up Rosalie. She had her knees tucked into her chest and she was hitting her head against the wall. I walked to where she was cuddled up and sat next to her. Her large murky red eyes were wide and glistening with venom tears as she partook in a staring contest with the opposite wall. I slowly rested my head on her shoulder as my way of showing that I was there for her. I knew that whatever I was feeling, Rosalie was feeling too. We had to stick together; we would get each other through this life. It may not be happy, but we would have to make the best out of it. For each other.

I felt Rosalie's smooth arms begin to envelop me, and I wrapped mine around her waist. We just sat there holding each other in silence. Words weren't needed; we knew what the other was thinking.

* * *

Our moment came to a close when Carlisle came in with a screaming girl. Rose and I immediately snapped our heads up. I saw Carlisle rest the girl on the bed in the corner. I noticed she had thick black hair that was completely snarled from obvious hours spent lying in bed. I realized this was Alice; Carlisle must have bit her while Rose and I were in our comatose state. I let go of Rose and rushed over to Alice's side. Rosalie must have realized this was Alice as well because she followed me to the bed only seconds later. I sat down on the edge of the bed and held Alice's hand, trying to soothe her through the fire. Rosalie knelt down next to her ear and began whispering calming words to her.

Watching Alice writhe and kick brought on memories of my own transformation. I had a feeling that the feel of the burn that enveloped my body is something I would never forget. It was so clearly sketched into my mind. Just thinking about it made my body tingle.

Rose and I sat by her side for the whole three days it took for her to complete her change. Carlisle had nagged us quite a bit to hunt, but both Rosalie and I were unwilling until Alice woke up. My throat did burn quite a bit, almost as bad as it was when I had first awoke.

Watching Alice's new, red eyes open was an exciting time. When we first started to hear her heartbeat take off, Carlisle had told us to back away from her. Once we were over to him, he stepped in front of us. We then just waited, and when her heart stopped, I panicked a little, thinking that she was gone. I held my breath waiting for her to respond. Carlisle sensed my nervousness because he reached back and squeezed both of our hands. Alice finally opened her eyes and bolted upright. Those scary eyes searched the room frantically. She was obviously trying to figure out where she was and who was in the room with her. I took this moment to take the new Alice in.

Of course she was gorgeous. She was unbelievably beautiful as a human, so I wasn't surprised when she looked so amazing as a vampire. She was still a petite little thing. Her jet-black hair hung straight down her back and waved a little at the end. It was no longer in snarls, but it was a bit messy from all the writhing. Nothing a good brush couldn't fix. Her body was flawless in the silk nightdress Rose had put on her a few hours ago. She looked almost as close to perfection as Rosalie does, except for those eyes. Hopefully all of ours would become golden soon.

We waited patiently as Alice began to relax obviously recognizing us. Once she had let down all of her defenses, she launched at Rose and I. We wrapped our arms around each other in reunion. Last time we were all healthy and together, we were in the hospital, ghosts.

* * *

"As much as I hate to interrupt your reunion, I need to explain to you three everything I can about what you've become. I promise that once I have finished, I will give you as much time to talk as you would like." Carlisle said with a smile of obvious relief and happiness.

We three nodded and followed him into the sitting room. We were currently residing in my old house. Carlisle was the only one answering doors. Nobody knew that three of us were "dead" yet. Carlisle had told everyone that I had requested that we three be taken care of at my house. When people asked whether they could get the same treatment, he answered that we were paying him an immense amount of money to do so since it creates more work for him to run back and forth from the hospital.

When we reached the parlor, I tried not to take too much in. I hadn't left the guest room that I had been in since my change except for when we hunted. Walking into a room so familiar was difficult, so I tried to detach myself as much as possible.

I sat down in a random chair, not bothering to pay attention to which chair it was and turned my attention to Carlisle. He watched as Rose and Alice sat down too. Alice hadn't said anything yet, which was unlike her. My guess was that she wanted to know what was going on, but I was fully expecting some kind of loud noise to erupt from her soon enough.

Once Rosalie and Alice were settled in their chairs, Carlisle began, "So, as Rosalie and Bella know, I have changed you three into vampires. Now this is for you Alice. You have probably heard of all the stories about vampires, for example that they drink human blood or they burn in sunlight, have you not?" She nodded, her eyes wide with curiosity. "Well, most of these stories tell fiction. Yes vampires do exist, but we do not burn in sunlight nor sleep in coffins. In the sunlight, we merely sparkle. Because we look so different in sunlight, we must stay in places where the sun is barely seen. We also don't sleep, so coffins are out of the picture. We don't need to breathe, but it is more comfortable. We have enhanced speed, strength, vision, hearing, smell, and brain capacity. Don't be surprised if you find yourself fully focused on three completely different subjects. Now, for our diet. Most vampires are nomadic and drink human blood, but there is another option that both Rosalie and Bella have chosen. There is also the option of drinking animal blood. Though, it isn't nearly as filling as human blood, it saves the guilt after draining a human. You would learn to live with a constant slight burn in your throat and to live amongst humans."

Alice quickly interrupted, "Of course I am going with the vegetarian diet!" She stopped quickly, taken aback by the new sound of her voice. I giggled, knowing that I was just as confused when I first heard mine.

Carlisle chuckled, "Alright then, now that that is answered, I think we need to discuss living arrangements. I have already been here for about a year. I can usually pull off about five years, but with the present situation of you three "dying," we cannot have you walking around suddenly. So, we will have to move. I was thinking maybe Alaska?"

"Wait, but this means that won't be able to meet the boys when they return." Carlisle sighed sadly, but then broke the devastating truth that he had recently shared with us. Both Rosalie and I squeezed Alice's hand as the realization hit her with great force. She crumpled in our arms and we both held her. I looked at Carlisle, who seemed distraught. I knew that he wanted the best for us. I knew that him seeing us in so much pain makes him question his decision that this life was the right choice. I had a feeling deep down that he saved us more than any of us could ever imagine. Look who has some faith now.

* * *

We sat there letting Alice calm down for about an hour before her breathing started to return to normal. She sat up slowly and leaned against my shoulder for support. She nodded at Carlisle. We all figured that there was more he needed to share.

"Before I continue, I want to tell you girls how sorry I am. Before your mother died, Rosalie, she made me promise her that I would keep you girls safe and alive with everything that I had in me. I knew then that I had to do this. For her, for you girls, but also for me. It may have been selfish, but I was quickly drawn to the three of you when you first walked in to the hospital a few months ago. You have rapidly become like daughters to me, and I felt the need to protect you. I will always protect you for as long as I live, which will be a while."

All three of us at this point were smiling weak smiles. We were touched by his speech. We loved our fathers very much, but they had always been so consumed in work that we had never had much of an affectionate relationship with them. We knew our relationship with Carlisle would be different. We all walked over at the same time and threw our arms around him. He hugged us to him too.

Instead of sitting back down in the chairs we were in, I sat down on the floor next to him, Rosalie sat on the edge of his chair and Alice sat next to me, holding his hand.

He continued, "Some vampires have powers. Since I was hoping to go to Alaska, I wanted to make a stop at a friend's house to have him see if any of you girls have some powers. He is able to tell if what power a vampire may have. He was once part of the Volturi." We gave him question looks when he mentioned the Volturi. "Oh, pardon me, the Volturi is vampire royalty, so to speak. They have control over the vampire world. Only the most powerful, talented vampires are part of the guard. They have a few rules that all must follow. Some include that we must not expose ourselves to the human world and we must not change children. If these rules are broken, grave punishments follow." We nodded apprehensively.

"Can we please go hunting?? My throat is killing me!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry my dear Alice. Of course; we will go right now." He got up and we followed him out the door. Alice was a messy hunter, but so were Rosalie and I. It was only my second time and Rosalie's third. By the time we were finished, all three of us wore torn dresses and our hair was a mess. Carlisle, on the other hand, looked just as he did when we started. It shows what a couple hundred years of practice can do. Alice complained bitterly on the run back to my house about her hair and clothes being messed up.

When we finally approached my back door, Alice froze suddenly and her eyes seemed to go out of focus. Carlisle, Rosalie, and I were at her side in seconds. When she finally snapped out of it. She told us that she had seen us arriving in Alaska and that Carlisle would get a job at a local hospital. We were shocked.

"Alice, I believe you just saw the future." The_ future_? Alice is psychic?

**So there you go. That was the longest chapter so far; it was also the longest to write haha. YAY Alice is finally a vampire. So, I haven't decided whether I am going to have the next chapter skip to the future or have one more chapter be in the past. What do you guys think? Also tell me what you think about more EPOVs.**


	8. Gone

**Okay, so I read your reviews, and I have made a decision. I actually was hit with an idea while reading. Thanks guys so much for the reviews; they really keep me going. I know I said that I probably wouldn't update until this weekend, but after reading reviews, I felt really happy and thought I would squeeze one in. :) and away we go with chapter 8**

It had been a week since Alice was changed. She was routinely getting visions now; she was even learning how to initiate the visions. She hadn't seen anything interesting yet, but Carlisle did come up with some theories to how her visions worked. He believed that they were subjective; he thought that she saw them based on decisions of other people. If the decision changed, so would her vision. Alice's power would definitely come in handy in the future.

We were planning to make our move to Anchorage, Alaska tomorrow. Carlisle had made the announcements of our "deaths" the day after Alice was changed. No later, did we move out of my house and into Carlisle's town house. It was only temporary while he made the arrangements to move, including dealing with possessions and things like that here. He told me I could keep anything that I wanted from my house, but I chose only to bring my mother's brush, father's pocket watch, a few books, my old porcelain doll, and I already had Emmett's necklace. I flinched as I thought about Emmett.

Knowing not to let the thought about him progress to Edward, I quickly ran out of the small room I was in to find Rosalie or Alice. I ran into Carlisle's small parlor just in time to hear a knock on the door. I was about to open it when I remembered I was supposed to be dead. I waited a minute after the knocking stopped before I quickly picked up the envelope that was on the floor. It had a blank cover except for the army logo. I quickly ripped it open, knowing it would have something to do with the boys. I thought how amazing it would be if it said that their time was cut short and they would be coming home; I was not prepared for what it really said.

_This letter is to inform you that Edward Masen, Jasper Hale, and Emmett Swan have perished in battle. Their bodies were not found, but a memorial will be held for them here in Europe. Enclosed are their dog tags, which were found on the battle site._

_United States Army_

I dropped the letter as I fell to my knees. This couldn't be happening; it seemed like things just kept getting worse. The unimaginable kept becoming possible. I couldn't stand the thought of knowing how he would never live out his life to all the potential he had. _Had._ It doesn't seem right talking about him in the past tense. Edward and past tense don't intermingle. I should be saying Edward would live his life to the potential he _has_. The thought just brought on more dry sobbing. I had already come to terms with the reality that he would never hold me again, but coming to terms with his _death_ was a whole different story. He broke his promise. They all did.

I felt arms slide around me. "What's wrong Bella?" I recognized the voice of Rosalie. I pointed to the envelope that I had dropped to the floor. I felt her reach down and open it. I waited a minute as she read before I heard a gasp. Rosalie began to dry sob next to me. I realized Alice was there too when I heard her begin to sob as well.

* * *

We were all huddled on the floor, one big giant mess, when Carlisle walked into the room. He learned not to question us anymore. I felt him slowly bend down to pick up the envelope. Once he had finished reading, I felt him kneel down next to us, and just put his hands on our shoulders. He sat there with us while we let it all out.

I hugged on to my best friends as tight as I could. I wouldn't allow them to be taken from me; I just wouldn't. They were all I had left.

Rosalie, Alice, and I were just staring at the wall, having nothing to say, when Carlisle walked in and told us that we had to get going if we wanted to make it to the train on time. Slowly, we all rose, gathered our little belongings and followed him to the car. I felt like a machine-doing what I was programmed to do and nothing more. The immense whole in my chest was almost unbearable. I would never see him again.

* * *

While driving to the train station, a thought occurred to me and I spoke the first words I had spoken for almost a day. "Wait! Stop the car! I have to do something first." As I said this, Carlisle brought the car to an abrupt stop at the side of the road. I hopped out and ran as fast as I could.

Finally, I approached a clearing of trees and I arrived at the gazebo. It didn't seem as bright as when Ed.._he_ had brought me here; it was like the whimsical spirit that had filled this place was gone. Without him, life itself seemed to lack personality. I slowly made my way to it. The piano was no longer there. It was just a normal, empty gazebo. The piano was gone. _He_ was gone. Once I reached the gazebo, I crumpled down as the memories flood back to me. I sat there and remembered him. I promised myself that this would be the last time I would sob. I would be strong. For him. For Alice and Rose. For myself. I would live the life he wouldn't be able to.

I would live for him.

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched as the beautiful, brunette vampire slowly got up from her ball and began to walk back the way she came. When I first saw her come here I was furious. This was mine and Bella's spot. No place for some random vampire to come and weep. I missed her so. I needed her. I couldn't believe she would always be at arm's length, but I would never be able to hold her. I didn't know how I was going to be able to resist her. She was my one true love. I would never find a mate after the love I shared with Bella. It was impossible. Looking at the gazebo now was difficult. It was like the life was taken out of it. I took a look at the girl one more time and realized I couldn't read her mind-strange. I'll have to ask Owen later.

I was about to confront the vampire when she decided to leave, so I ended up letting it go. When she was far on her way back to wherever she was going, I got up and walked to the gazebo. I sat down on the steps and just put my head in my hands. Sitting there, I felt the burn that coursed through me as I remembered the horrific change.

* * *

_Emmett, Jasper, and I had been in battle for a few months. It seemed as though we were beginning to get the upper hand. All three of us were also becoming more confident with our fighting skills. Jasper seemed almost at home here; it was like he was made to fight. He had always had a passion for the army and war itself. I was amazed at how he fought now. Emmett was learning how to use his strength strategically instead of just throwing himself at someone. I was swift and my aim was improving._

_One of our commanding officers, Owen Whitlock, was quite taken with the three of us; he would always chat with us, trying to get to know us. He was quite an odd man. He was very pale, acquired unusual golden eyes, and when I had accidently brushed passed him one day, his body temperature seemed way to cold. When he got into battle it was like he was unstoppable; he wasn't worried about getting hit. He was more concerned with killing our opponents._

_We were preparing for battle to try to advance into Germany. We were currently residing in France. The Germans seemed to be weakening a little bit. Emmett, Jasper, and I were currently sitting in a trench, where we spent most of our time anyways, playing cards. I was winning, when Commander Whitlock yelled out our orders. We held our guns close and got ready for the signal. It never came. The Germans pulled a surprise attack and sent bullets fighting. Before any of the three of us could figure out what hit us, we flung ourselves into battle. Men fell at our sides left and right. We shot at the Germans, but it seemed that all three of us lost our sense of direction because Whitlock began to yell at us to get back over to our side. It appeared that we had crossed over into German territory. We had no choice but to keep on fighting for our lives now. I began to panic as I realized the chances of us getting out of this were very slim._

_I saw the man. I saw the gun. I saw the bullet. I saw Bella. Everything went black._

_The burning that I felt suddenly was excruciating; it seemed as though it would never end. Was I in hell? I couldn't think of anything bad I had done in my life that would land me a spot in hell. I yelled out as the fire consumed me._

_After who knows how long, the fire receded to my heart, which then sped up to a rate I never thought possible. I writhed as the uncomfortable feeling of the burn racing me weak heart overpowered me. My heart pumped its last beat, and everything was still. I opened my eyes with curiosity._

_

* * *

_

Since, then I had learned that Owen was a vampire. He had known the story about our girls. He wanted to save us for them. When he saw the three of us run into the enemy's lines, he ran after us. Apparently, all three of us were shot within minutes of each other. I was the first to go down, slowly followed by Emmett, and then Jasper. He had carried us quickly into a barren stretch of land where he bit each of us and removed the bullets that found home in our broken flesh.

We had learned all about vampires in that time. We had chosen to live the "vegetarian" lifestyle like Owen. We only drank from animals. When Owen had informed us that we couldn't be with the girls quite yet, I was devastated. I understand the reasons, but my heart doesn't want to. If I want Bella to live though, I must be patient. I was back in Chicago not to see Bella, only to check up on her. I had made a quick stop at the gazebo to just rehash old memories when I saw the brunette there.

* * *

I removed my head from my hands and ran into the city of Chicago. I walked passed the hospital where I learned about a plague that had been infecting people since we had left. I panicked a little that Bella had fallen ill, but she would never break her promise. I found Emmett and Jasper by an old bookstore. When they saw me, they began leading me over to Bella's house. We had planned just to creep in and take a look around. We were vampires; no humans would see us.

When we got to her house, it looked deserted. We all shared frantic looks and ran to the front door. We knocked a few times, but there was no answer.

"Um, excuse me sirs, may I ask what you are doing?" A lady walking by asked.

"We were wondering where the Swans were." Emmett answered.

"You didn't hear?" We all shook our heads. "All of them died from the influenza. The eldest died in the war. Sad how such a great family could be completely wiped out. Their good friends the Hales, Brandons, and Masens suffered the same fate. The eldest boys in the Hale and Mason families both died in the war alongside the Swan boy, while their parents and sisters perished from the plague. Poor things. Well Good Day then!"

We three stared at her with wide eyes before I ran to the graveyard. I soon found the Swan tomb house where Bella had come many times to bring flowers to her grandmother. Though this time I wasn't looking at her grandmother's tombstone. This time, I saw one that read "Isabella Marie Swan." I fell to the floor, sobbing.

My Bella was gone.

**Yay so I was able to finish it today. I don't think I will be able to write until Friday. So, until then. i bid you adieu. haha :)**


	9. A Promise Is A Promise

**Hey, sorry I couldn't update yesterday; I came home late from a vocal rehearsal plus lots of homework. Fun right? So, on to chapter..9? Yeah. Chapter 9. haha.**

It has been exactly 90 years since I started my new life, lost my parents, and lost Edward. I can't even remember him correctly anymore; all my human memories are blurry and hard to remember. Edward and my parents were practically the only things I still remember from my human life, but maybe it's for the best that I can't remember that well, but at the same time it pains me that I can't do his memory any justice. I'm beginning to forget why I have such a gravitational pull towards something so nonexistent. The memory may not always be there, but it looks like the longing always will.

Alice, Rose, and I have made the best out of our life as vampires. We have lived by focusing on the present and not on the past. Our life hasn't been very interesting. We go to school, hunt, shop, and do other random things. That, my friends, has been our life. No excitement, well, I did forget that we spent ten years with the Volturi. Those were some emotional draining years. When we got there, I must admit Alec caught my eye, as did Felix with Rosalie, and Demetri with Alice. They were no Edward, Emmett, or Jasper, but we decided to give love a try once more. We knew we had to move on, and trying another relationship may not be so bad. The boys probably would've wanted us to move on and try to live a life full of everlasting love. All three of us started relationships with them very hesitantly. It took a few years before we started to let the relationship progress. I slowly found myself falling in love with Alec, but he was still no Edward. At the time, I wouldn't admit it, but I was settling with Alec. During the years we spent together, I really thought that I was _in _love with him; I thought maybe he was my true love, and what I had with Edward was different. Rosalie and Alice began to feel the same too. All of us were ripe with the freshness of new love.

The Volturi's leader, Aro, loved Alice and I. Because they recruit vampires with the strongest gifts, both of us were high on their list. Alice of course being a psychic and I, which I had found out at Carlisle's friend's, Eleazar, house that I had a mental shield. I could block any mental attack that someone tried on me, or anyone else. The ability to stretch my shield took a while to perfect, but now I'm a pro; it's second nature now. Aro loved us so much, he allowed us to stay on our vegetarian diet. Apparently, this was Carlisle's second stay with them, and they had gotten used to his different diet. They still drank human blood, but they accepted for our different way of feeding.

One day, when I was walking among the halls of the Volturi's castle, I started daydreaming and thinking of Edward and everything else that had occurred. I thought about the new addition to our family, Esme. Carlisle had found Esme after she had attempted to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff. She had just lost her baby. Carlisle felt drawn to her and changed her; she turned out to be his mate. Thinking about how passionately in love they were made me question my relationship with Alec. Yes, I loved him, but was I really _in_ love with him. My thoughts drifted to Edward. I thought about the spark that I would feel when his velvety hands touched mine, or the pull I still felt to him even though he was no longer here. I came to the realization that as much as I wanted to be _in_ love with Alec, I just couldn't; I still loved Edward too much. I eventually ended it with him. I told him the complete and honest truth. Alice had broken up with Demetri about a month before for the same reasons. Rosalie and I had merely scoffed at her then, but I understood it. Rosalie followed, breaking up with Felix soon after me.

After the break ups, we left the Volturi for a small village in Brazil. We continued to travel all over the world.

Now, we just settled into Forks, Washington. It was the first day after their Winter Break for Forks High today. All three of us would attend as juniors. I was a jumble of nerves as I thought about the first day. I had done this many times, but I still always felt anxious. I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower. I smiled gently to myself as I saw the clothes that Alice had picked for me laying on my bed. I quickly put on the outfit and turned to examine myself in the mirror. I was wearing a floral dress that fell 3 inches above my knee with a light denim jean jacket, black tights, and black flats. The dress had a fitted bodice, but a wavy skirt. For once, I actually liked my outfit.

I began to gather my things together to go downstairs when Alice bound into my room. I looked to her. She was wearing blue denim jeans with 3 inch black heeled boots. She had on silk purple top with a black sweater. She had cut her hair about 20 years ago as a dare, but as it turned out, it looked really great short. It was now about chin length, but in nice pixie-like spikes. She really pulled it off. She was wearing light purple eye shadow around her eyes with some eyeliner and some gloss on her lips. As always, Alice looked beautiful.

"Yes Alice? What can I help you with?" I asked her.

"Silly Bella, I'm here to do your hair and make up….duh." I groaned as I had just been planning on throwing it up into a bun. She walked over to me and took out some supplies that she had stashed into my bathroom. I sat down in my usual place behind my desk and waited patiently as she quickly worked her "magic" as she likes to call it.

"All done!" I looked at myself and noticed my hair tumbling down my back in soft waves at the bottom. She had applied some light brown eye shadow, eyeliner, and some pink gloss to my lips. I puckered them quickly and made a silly face to Alice in the mirror. We giggled as she made a fish face back.

"Let's go, guys, don't want to be late on our first day!" Rosalie said, making her presence known. She was wearing a white jean skirt with a long sleeve, cashmere, red v-neck. She had her hair in a "half up, half down" hair do. Gold hoops hung from her ears. She also had put on some eyeliner and some red lip-gloss.

Rose began running downstairs bag in hand calling, "I'M DRIVING!"

Alice's eyes went wide as she went running downstairs yelling, "Oh NO WAY! I'm driving!! My baby needs to be seen!" I rolled my eyes at the both of them, not caring who drove.

I went downstairs to see Rosalie and Alice playing rock paper scissors to see who was driving. We were almost century-old vampires, and we played rock paper scissors to settle disagreements. Wow. I walked over to Esme and gave her a hug. All three of us had become quite attached to her; she was pretty much a mother to me. Carlisle had taken over the fatherly position. He had already left for work, so after saying goodbye to Esme, we head out in Rosalie's M3. Alice pouted the whole way to school because she lost the game. Rosalie and I had gotten better at working our way around Alice's power in games like these.

After about 10 minutes (probably would've taken twenty, if Rosalie hadn't been driving), we arrived at Forks High. We pulled into an empty parking space next to an old, smel…hey what do you know, we pulled up next to a nice Volvo. I guess we weren't the only wealthy people attending this school.

We sat in the car planning our first appearance before getting out. People were already starting to crowd around the car, but they couldn't see us because Rosalie's top was up and she had tinted windows.

"Okay on the count of three, we all will step out. Rose, you will be in the middle, Bella on the left, and I will be on the right as we walk. Don't look at anyone, just walk straight to the administration building which seems to be right there." Alice pointed the building out. "Okay 1, 2, 3, BREAK!"

We, three, opened our car doors at the same time and stepped out. I went to Rosalie's left as Alice went to her right and we began walking towards the building. I could practically hear people gawking.

"_Oh holy mother of…those girls are so hot! I call dibs on the brunette!!"_

"_I call the Blondie." "Only if I get the pixie!"_

We rolled our eyes as the whispering continued, but some certain ones caught our attention.

"_I wonder if they like come from the same family as the Whitlocks. I mean, they look just as perfect."_

"_Must've gotten the same beauty gene that the Whitlocks have, where can I find it?"_

We would have to investigate that later. Were there other vampires here? It would explain the expensive Volvo. We would have to talk with them about diet and such; wouldn't want to be exposed. I shared a glance with Alice and Rose, obviously we were thinking the same thing.

We continued walking over to the building when a flash of bronze caught my eye. I looked over to see a bronze haired boy happily kissing some slutty girl. I rolled my eyes. Hormonal teenage boys: can't live with them, can't live without them. There were two boys also kissing girls next to him: one with curly brown hair, kind of like mine actually, and a blonde one. Hmm. Rose and Alice had noticed too, but we kept walking.

Finally, we arrived at the office. We retrieved our schedules from Ms. Cope. We all had some classes with each other, but a fair share of them alone. Alice and I headed off to French as Rose headed off to Biology. Our day dragged on. I could practically teach all these lectures by now; I have heard them way too many times. If I could sleep, I would be sleeping through these classes, but I would still get an A.

Finally, it was lunch. I met Rosalie and Alice in front of the cafeteria. We linked arms and walked in fully expecting the stares and whispers. The room fell silent as we made our way to the lunch line giggling about something Rose had said. Once we retrieved our lunches, which we wouldn't be eating, we turned to find a table. I noticed the three boys who had been kissing the girls earlier today; they were kissing three different girls. Didn't they know anything about respect!? When they came up for air, it seemed that they noticed the silence and they turned their gaze to us. My dead heart must have been beating because I swear it just stopped again. Rose and Alice gasped next to me.

I should win an award for the stupidest being to walk the planet. The Bronze hair. Only one person has that color hair. The similarity between the bulky one to me. The blonde one sharing the same hair color as Rosalie. But, especially I should've been able to see how weird it was for all three of these things to be paired together. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

I couldn't believe it. Edward. Was here. In Forks. 2008. My brother. Emmett. Jasper. They were vampires. They were kissing other girls. My heart sank as I remembered this. I guess we really couldn't blame them for trying to move on; we did too. I was more upset about the lack of respect that they seemed to have for them. Had they changed? Were they not the same loving gentleman we fell in love with. I stared into his golden eyes for a while longer before I turned to Rosalie and Alice. Alice looked like she wanted to cry. Rosalie looked like she was going to smack someone. She gestured with her head to an empty table across the room from them and we walked towards it.

Sitting down, I tried not to look back to that table, but it was sure hard. By now, the buzz of the cafeteria had begun again, and I was trying to immerse myself in a conversation with Rosalie and Alice, but all three of us were obviously out of it.

We were so focused on not looking over to their table, we didn't even see them come up.

"Hi, could we sit here?" Edward asked smoothly, eyeing me suspiciously. Rosalie stiffly nodded and they sat. Emmett was next to me, Jasper next to Rosalie and Edward next to Jasper.

"So, what are your names?" All three of them had a glimmer of hope in their eyes as they waited for our answer. Before we could answer, the bell rang and we went off to class. I "X"ed 6th period Biology today, but I would have it tomorrow. Instead I had a dance class. After finishing my classes for the day, thankfully not with any of the boys I began to take a long way around the school back to the car. I began thinking about them. Were they really like that now? There must be an explanation. Those boys were polite, kind, and respectful; there just had to be a reason for this behavior.

By now, I had sat down against a wall and instinctively reached for my dog tag.

"Hey, what's up?" A big voice boomed. I looked up to see Emmett. I sighed and stood up to face him. Looking at him, he really hadn't changed. His features were just more defined. I can't believe he was here in front of me. My big brother. I had missed him so much.

"Um, nothing much, how about you?" I said as I dropped my necklace and put my arm back down to my side. His eyes followed my movements but then moved back to my necklace. He stared at it for a couple of moments before grinning hugely at me.

"I knew it! BELLA! I can't believe that you're here! In 2008! As a vampire!" He whispered the last part. I couldn't contain it anymore. I launched myself at him. I buried my face into his neck as his arms wrapped securely around my waist. It was like my big brother had never left.

"I missed you so much Emmett. I can't believe that you're here either. When we got the letter saying you boys had died in war, it almost tore all of us apart." I whispered. At this, he held me tighter. I began sobbing into him. Instead of that flimsy old necklace, I had him now. My big brother. He could be there now. I couldn't wait to see Edward. I still needed to talk to all three about the kissing thing. Seeing Emmett like this obviously proved that they hadn't changed. He obviously missed me as much as I missed him.

I realized we just stood there hugging for almost forty-five minutes.

"Emmett, we should probably head to the cars, don't you think?"

"Oh right." But he didn't put me down, he just kept holding me as he walked to the cars. I was perfectly happy. There was no way I was letting go of him, unless Edward came into sight, then sorry Emmett. Rose would probably tackle him though.

The parking lot was clear of people. Cars still remained but they belonged to people engaged in after school activities. Jasper and Edward were waiting impatiently by the volvo and Rose and Alice were inside our car reading some magazine.

Edward was the first to notice the two of us. Seeing me in Emmett's arms must've confirmed that it was truly me, Bella, that he saw during lunch because he began running towards us. Time slowed down as I watched him come towards me. I saw his frantic face, trying to get to me as soon as possible. I watched the frustration on his face as his legs weren't taking him as fast as he wanted to go. My dead heart burned for him to be nearer. I couldn't believe it. My love. My everything. The person I had been waiting for was here. Edward was here with me. Hopefully, everything all right, but things needed to be cleared first.

**So they finally saw each other again!! Yay!! Longest chapter btw. So, some of you guys may not like the whole player thing, but I wanted there to be a little drama, so it's not like every other story where things are crystal perfect at the beginning. It won't be a big part of the story, so yeah. I'm sorry if people don't like that I had the boys playing girls. They have a good explanation though! That will come next chapter..**


	10. Discussions

I felt myself being lifted, no _grabbed_, out of Emmett's hands. At first, Emmett didn't let me go, so it began somewhat of a tug-and-pull contest. But then Rosalie came into view and Edward nearly dropped me from Emmett's abrupt release. Thanks Emmett. I breathed in his familiar, sweet scent. It was like every cell he touched was reawakening. I was no longer a hollow shell; I was whole. It felt surreal to be in his arms; it was like they never left. I smiled into his chest, but frowned a little when I didn't hear his heart. I would never have wished this life upon anyone, but I guess it was the only way for us to be together. I just let myself feel his arms and torso around me. I missed his protective hold, the sense of security he gave me, his scent, his feel, I missed him.

My calm thoughts were interrupted by a squealing Alice, "JAZZYYY!!!" I jumped down from Edward and turned around to watch this exchange. Alice was running at Jasper, who looked very taken aback, but he still caught her when she collided with her. It's amazing he even managed to stay up. She showered him with kisses as he laughed. I smiled at them. I felt Edward's arms slide around my waist, as he rested his head on mine. Yes, that's how tall he was. I turned to Rosalie and Emmett, only to frown a little.

Emmett was pleading with Rosalie as she sobbed and yelled at him about the girls he was kissing. I sighed as I remembered what we saw. I looked to Alice who had stopped kissing Jasper and we shared a sad look. Both of us tore ourselves away from Edward and Jasper and went over to Rose. I gave Emmett and disappointed look.

"Here, we should all talk about backgrounds, extracurricular activities, and such." I told him our address and we all hopped into our prospective cars. The boys all had distraught, guilty looks on their faces. I drove home, since I seemed to be the most put together. Rosalie was silent and as still as stone in the back, while Alice looked heartbroken. I'm a little scared for Emmett.

When we arrived at home, we didn't wait up for the guys, we just walked in the house to find Esme.

"Esme?" I yelled.

"Oh Hi Girls! I thought I heard you come in." She smiled as she came around the corner. The second she came into view, Alice was running towards her. She threw her arms around her, sobbing. Esme hugged her and gave us pained, questioning looks. She had just guided a sobbing Alice to the couch where she had sat down. We walked over and sat down next to her. Watching Alice, I couldn't control, but begin to sob as well. I placed my head on her shoulder and she held my hand as my body racked with sobs. Rosalie finally joined.

"What happened girls?" Before we could answer, the door opened to reveal three panicked boys. I glanced up before turning my attention back to Esme's and mine intertwined hands. I squeezed her hand tightly before turning my head into her shoulder. "Are these the boys you told me about?" I nodded into her shoulder as it brought on a whole new round of sobbing from all three of us. "Isn't this supposed to be a happy moment girls?" The door opened again to reveal Carlisle.

"Girls, are you home yet? I want to make sure you hunt because remember you three promised you would play with the children at the hospital tonight." He said walking into the room, examining some sheet. When he finally looked up, his eyes widened at the sight before him. Us three sobbing into Esme, and three strange boys standing by the entrance to the room. "What's going on here?" He looked back and forth between the boys and us. His eyes seem to come to a realization to what had happened, but they quickly became confused again probably for the same reason Esme was. I sat up then, trying to gain my composure, realizing that we would have to talk and explain anyways. Rosalie had sat up as well, but instead of gaining composure, her feelings quickly turned to anger. She glared at the three of them; Emmett actually stepped back. Alice continued to sob into Esme.

I stood up. "Um, Esme, Carlisle, this is Jasper, Rosalie's brother, my brother, Emmett, and Edward." I said pointing to each one. Jasper nodded, Emmett waved, and Edward gave a timid smile. "We ran into them at school today. As it turns out, they never actually died, they were turned."

"Hmm…interesting. Do you mind telling us your story? I think Rosalie, Alice, and Bella would love to know as well. Oh, by the way I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."

Edward cleared his throat and said, "Of course. Well, as you probably know we left for war and there, we met a mysterious man named Owen Whitlock, who turned out to be our commander and a vegetarian vampire. He grew quite an attachment to us. We all had turned out to be very talented fighters, but during one battle, we got so caught up in the swing of things, we didn't realize we had crossed enemy lines. We were shot, but Owen found us and changed us before we bled to death. We returned quickly to the States, being careful to stay away from humans, as we weren't very accustomed to them yet as newborns. Owen brought us to Chicago. We realized we couldn't continue a relationship with the three of you as humans, but we still wanted to check up on you. We learned that the three girls as well as all of our parents died from the influenza. Heartbroken, we attended school and just got through the years until now. We did spend some time with the Volturi, but not long."

"Where is Owen now?"

"Well, he left us to do his own about 50 years ago. He wanted to rejoin the army. Jasper almost went with him, but decided in the end to stay with us."

"Do any of you have powers?"

"Edward is a mind reader, Jasper an empath, and I'm just very strong and amazingly good looking." Emmett answered.

I couldn't help but giggle. Everyone turned to me and Emmett grinned.

"That doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you mister." His smile fell and he gave me a puppy dog look. "Nope, don't try it. I am not looking." I avoided him as Carlisle chuckled.

"So, how about you three. You obviously didn't die from the influenza; are our parents still alive?"

Rosalie proceeded to answer all their questions about our past, gifts, and what not. She left out the part about dating Felix, Demetri, and Alec, but she included pretty much everything else.

"Well it has been a pleasure, but I think we should let you six talk on your own." Carlisle said before leading Esme out of the room. She gave us an encouraging smile. Alice was now leaning on me. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but she would whimper every now and then. She also had a vice grip on both Rosalie's and my hand. Jasper was looked at her like he was being cut in two. Emmett was looking to his feet and I could feel Edward's gaze on me, but I wouldn't dare look at him right now.

"So…players now huh?" Rosalie began.

"No, well yes, but just, can we explain?" Emmett pleaded.

"I think it's quite self explanatory." Emmett looked at her with big eyes then turned to me. I "hmph"ed and looked away. I know; I'm so mature.

Edward continued, "Listen, please? We know how it looks. It looks really bad; honestly it is really bad. Our behavior towards those girls were in excusable, but we were just missing you. We were using the girls to cope. It's not a good excuse, but it's the honest truth. I've never felt happier in my life. When you girls walked into the cafeteria today, I forgot all about the random girl that was sitting next to me; all I could think about was you, Bella. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do if you couldn't forgive me." I looked to him now, shocked but not satisfied. We stared at each other for a few minutes. His eyes carried genuine pain, guilt, and regret. I sighed as I formulated an answer.

"Bella?" I was ashamed of him but still, hearing my name slide from his lips was like angels singing.

"Listen, Edward. I love you; I really do." His eyes lit up at this. "I'm pretty sure Alice and Rose feel the same way, but we aren't upset that you were with girls. It's natural to want to move on when you think your one true love is gone. Trust me, we would know. We tried too. Yes, it hurt watching you with the girls, but it's not why we were mad. It's the way you were treating them. Even as you just explained, you addressed the girl as "some, random girl." You should be treating them with respect. Dating one at a time, not three or four. You should know their names at least. That goes to all three of you."

"Oh, I know. We were foolish. I guess it was the only thing that helped ease the longing in our hearts. It was the closest thing I had to you, Bella. I tended to pretend the girl was you. It's ridiculous and unfair, but it's the truth."

"How about if you've changed? How do we know we can trust you? How do I know if _I _can trust you?"

"You don't; you're just going to have to believe and have enough faith in me when I say that I truly love you with all my heart. I will never abandon you again. I still haven't broken my promise to you. I never will. I will go apologize to all those girls if that's what it takes to get you back." I looked at him so intently now.

"It's going to take time Edward. I do want to be with you, but I want to get to know you again. I want to see you for myself."

He smiled. "We have all the time in the world. I will never, ever leave you again Bella. We will take it as slow as you like." I looked at him, thinking there was going to be some catch. Life could not start being nice to me now, could it? He raised his eyebrow at the silence and moved next to me. That's when I realize Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were no longer here. He cupped my cheek and brought his face closer to mine. "I love you Bella, forever." Slowly, he lowered his lips to mine.

I couldn't believe it. It was like I was breathing once again. How did I ever live without this? I know I wanted to take it slow, but I couldn't help it. I moved my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. His hands moved from my face to my waist and pulled me so tight against him that a paper couldn't fit through the space. We were interrupted when we heard some clearing of throats; I looked up to see Alice and Jasper holding hands and Rosalie standing with Emmett. I smiled as I realized they were together too. I got up from Edward and walked towards Rose and Alice. We met in the middle and hugged. We all went through this together, and we were getting out of this together. I realized something as I saw the boys smiling smugly at each other through the corner of my eye. Rose and Alice must have noticed too because at the same time we all turned and said, "You're still not forgiven yet! Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! HA! You owe me a grizzly!" I ended up winning the jinx game. The boys' smiles were now more amused then smug.

Esme walked in smiling, "I hate to interrupt, but you girls have to hunt. You must be at the hospital in half an hour. Boys you are welcome to go with them. I am really looking forward to getting to know you. Maybe you will join our family. Edward _Cullen_. Emmett _Cullen_. Jasper _Cullen_. I like the sound of that."

I did too. Right now, it seemed everything would be all right, but last time I thought that, we saw how it went.

**There you go, chapter 10! I honestly don't know when I am going to be able to update again. Definitely not tomorrow or Tuesday. But maybe Wednesday? Hopefully. :) Please Review!! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Unwanted Visitors

**Bonjour mon amis!! Ça va? J'espère que vous aimez l'histoire! Je vais commencer écrire maintenant. Hah (Hi my friends! What's up? I hope that you guys like the story! I am going to start writing now. Haha) This chapter though is going to be more of a filler chapter, but more drama will start soon.**

After returning from the hospital the night before, the boys decided to stay the night. We didn't do anything special; we mostly just caught up, which took a while considering we hadn't seen each other in practically a hundred years. We still hadn't mentioned our relationships with the Volturi boys, hopefully this could be a case of "what they don't know, can't hurt them."

It was weird talking with them; it was a little tense the whole night. It was like we were both hiding things from each other. Secrets were standing in our way of falling into our natural flow that we used to have. All of us sensed it; I constantly exchanged uneasy glances with Rosalie and Alice. There was something different that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I felt like I didn't really know them anymore. I didn't know Edward anymore. We had to get to know each other again. Of course it didn't help that we didn't quite trust them yet. What they say is different than how they may act. I guess we will see in the next few days at school.

I just closed the door on the boys as they headed back to their house before school to get ready. I walked back through the corridor and collapsed onto the couch where Edward had been sitting moments before. It still smelled like him. I let the sweet aroma fill my nose. Rose and Alice were still in the sitting room as well.

"What a day…" Alice began.

"I feel like it's all a dream; it's like now that they are gone, everything will go back to how we have known it for 100 years." Rose continued.

"No, everything is going to be different now. We are starting a new chapter of our lives." I stated.

"Which is a good thing Bella. I don't know how much longer I could take moping around. When Jasper isn't near me I feel like an empty shell, even now, I don't feel completely full."

"I know what you mean." Rosalie agreed. I just nodded my head in acknowledgement. I understood that feeling far too well.

"Don't you guys feel that there I something off though?" I inquired.

"Yeah, there was a weird vibe coming from them, like there was something not being said, but we can't really comment it's not like any of us are so eager to tell them about Felix, Demetri, or Alec either." Rosalie responded.

I sighed and remembered something. "Hey guys, do you remember when Felix, Demetri, and Alec said that 'they would be ack and would win our hearts?'"

"Yeah, but I didn't take it seriously; it's not like the Volturi is really going to let them leave."

"Well yeah, but they are pretty strong minded men, not to mention that Alec is one of the most powerful vampires in existence."

"Hey so is Demetri. He is an amazing tracker." Alice battled.

"Yeah and Felix is incredibly strong. Hmm…I wonder who would win a fight between Emmett and Felix?" Rosalie wondered aloud.

"I think I could live not knowing the answer." I stated, not wanting to think of my brother in any danger, "But anyways, my point is guys that maybe we should take it more seriously, especially since the boys are back in our lives. I don't want them getting hurt. Maybe we should say something."

"No! Let's not. I don't think we need to worry; anyways Alice will see them coming."

"But they know their way around her visions!"

"We will figure it out if the time comes; we should go get ready. Wouldn't want to be late on our second day of school." Rosalie said, walking upstairs.

Alice looked at me, "Everything will be okay Bella."

"I hope so." She smiled at me before following Rosalie. I thought about the boys. None of us had technically labeled ourselves "together" yet. I think all three of us girls wanted to take our time and start afresh. Basically, we didn't want to jump into anything too fast. Our hearts were heavily damaged, and if you will, they need to go through therapy before getting back in the game again.

I sighed, getting up, and going over to my room. I walked in to find an outfit placed on my bed. I rolled my eyes; Alice must have been in here. I looked down at what she had picked out. It was obviously going to be cooler today; not that it was a big deal for vampires, but we had to keep appearances up. She had picked out some black skinny jeans. The jean material was so thin, they were practically leggings, but they were indeed jeans. Along with the jeans was a blue, lace blouse. I had on a nude camisole underneath, since the shirt was see-through. I also wore black boots that were tight along my leg and travelled half way up my shin. There was a buckle that was around my lower ankle. I also pulled on a sleek, leather jacket. I smiled at myself in the mirror, content with my reflection. After gathering my things together, I sat down on my bed waiting for the inevitable to happen. After about 5 minutes, Alice ran in. She brushed out my hair and curled it at the ends. She applied some brown eyeliner as well as a little blue eye shadow and some gloss.

After she was done, she stepped back and admired her work. I looked at what she was wearing. She had on some gray skinnies with again some heeled black boots. Alice doesn't even know what flats are anymore. She wants to be taller, so she normally wears heeled things. Only rarely does she wear flat shoes, but it does happen every so often. She had on a cream colored, silky blouse. Her hair was still in spikes, but she had pulled the front strands back with jeweled clips. She had on eyeliner and gloss.

We walked down the stairs, bags in hands ready to go. Since Rose drove yesterday, Alice was driving today in her canary, yellow Porsche. Her baby was going to be seen today. The little pixie was happy as ever as she squealed. She loves to show off that car. I rolled my eyes and sat at the table waiting for Rosalie. Esme was nowhere to be found. But, then again Carlisle had the morning off, so I can guess where she may be. I giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" I snapped up my head at Rosalie's voice. She was wearing a long red sweater dress with black leggings and black, ankle, heel boots. She had her hair in a wavy ponytail, black liner around her eyes, and her lips painted in ruby red. Leave it to Rosalie to look stunning. Her eyebrow was raised, obviously waiting for my answer.

"I was just thinking about Esme's probable whereabouts."

She giggled, "Gotcha."

"Let's go guys! My baby can't wait any longer to be seen. Rolling our eyes, we walked in to the garage and into the car. Rosalie sat up front with Alice while I sat in the back. We sang a long with Gary Go's, "Wonderful" **(A/N this song is in the Disney, Ocean's commercial. Seeing all the animals and hearing this song always makes me so happy. It's also just a great song. Listen to it if you have the chance!!")**

"Say I ammmmm…Say I ammmmammmammm…Say I ammmmm WONDERFUL!!!" We all giggled as Alice pulled into the parking lot. Again, people stared. We continued to sing as we got out of the car, just not as loud. I felt arms wrap around me suddenly.

"Your wonderful." A velvety voice hummed at my ear. I shivered and smiled at the situation.

"You heard us singing…" I said, turning around in his arms to face him.

"I was following your request. You said to say that you are wonderful, so I did."

"At least I know you can listen now." I teased.

"I was always a great listener."

"Who ever told you that led you to believe a lie."

"What if I said that you told me that?"

"I would say that you are bluffing because I never said it."

"Whatever you say _Isabella_." He smiled his crookedly and my breathing stopped. Damn it, don't show your weaknesses Bella!

He laughed and kissed my nose. I just grumbled. The bell rang and we head off to class. Of course the classes were boring. I just thought about Edward the whole time. It really was weird to have him back. I almost feel like I forgot how to be in a relationship. It's like a runner who took a bad fall, but now wants to get back to running after healing but forgot how. I shook my head.

My thoughts drifted to the perfection that was his lips. Their curve, their color, their depth…I sighed just thinking about them. _Take it slow Bella._

I watched the clock's hands move agonizingly slow, waiting for the bell to ring. 3, 2, 1… I was out of my seat and walking to the cafeteria. When I saw Rosalie waiting in the lunch line with Emmett, I walked over to them. Emmett engulfed me in a hug.

"How are you Bells. Long time no see."

"I hadn't seen you in 100 years, I think I can manage a few hours. I've learned patience."

"Mhmm…then Edward will walk through the door, and you will we running to him like he is water and you're a parched snail."

"A snail? Why a snail?"

"I don't know it was the first thing that came to mind."

"Has anyone ever told you how weird you are Emmett?"

"Yep, not that I care." I smiled; some things never change. These little exchanges with him really remind me how much I missed my older brother. Rosalie was smiling adoringly up at him, while he just looked back at her with passion. As quickly as the adoration appeared in Rosalie's eyes, it disappeared. Out of the three of us, she was the most hesitant to jump back into a relationship. While Alice and I had only been in one since the boys, she had been in two. The other one was with Royce in the 30's. They seemed to be in love. Alice and I liked him; we even thought they were going to get married, that is until he raped her. Ever since, she has been extremely hesitant. Just getting her in a relationship with Felix was a challenge all in itself, but it helped her get over her fear of men. It showed her not all men were like that. She still wanted to be careful though, especially after seeing Emmett acting like a player.

Once Rosalie turned around, proceeding picking up food, Emmett's smile fell. He looked over at me. I mouthed "later." He nodded.

We walked over to the table the boys sat at yesterday. It was obviously _their_ table. Everyone seemed to know this fact. By now, everyone at school had pretty much figured out that we knew each other. New rumors and whispers were heard all day.

"_Of course they would go for each other. You have to be perfect enough to be with one of them_."

Other things were said along the lines of that. I rolled my eyes. _No, silly humans, it's just that getting in too close of a proximal with you may lead to your death._ Okay that was rude, but I couldn't help it, hearing these whispers all the time could get quite annoying.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper finally joined us. Jazz and Ally were holding hands. My guess is that those two would end up being together the fastest. Jasper was always much more mature then Edward and Emmett. You wouldn't think Edward was that immature, but he has his moments, whereas Jasper rarely has any. I feel like Edward would get along well with Carlisle. Maybe if one day they did move in, those two could bond. He never got along with his own father that well; I could definitely see Carlisle stepping into that position for him like he did for us. I smiled at the thought.

"So, guys since tomorrow is Friday, wanna go shopping?" Alice asked, smiling hopefully. "Don't try saying no, I've already seen you guys agreeing."

I groaned. "Alice, didn't we just go shopping last week?"

"Yes, but you can never have enough shopping." She answered seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"It can't be that bad." Jasper spoke.

"HA! Wait until you try shopping with Alice, then you will understand." Rosalie said, "I mean I love shopping too, but that one is a little, evil shopaholic." I nodded eagerly in agreement

"You two are overreacting; I've been shopping with Alice before. It wasn't that bad."

"Wait until you see present day, then you can voice an opinion." I said. He rolled his eyes but nodded. Always the devoted boyfriend.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I got up and began walking to the biology class that I didn't have yesterday. Edward was walking with me. He probably had class in this area too.

Once I finally reached the doorway, I turned to Edward.

"Well, this is my class, I will see you later."

"This is your class? It's mine too!"

"Really? I actually have a class with you?"

"I guess so." He said kissing my cheek before leading me in. "Hi Mr. Banner, this is the new student, Isabella Swan, but she likes to be called Bella, so if you would."

"Of course, of course. Hello Ms. Bella Swan. Since Edward's is the only free desk, you may sit next to him. You two will be lab partners the rest of the year, not that I think you will be complaining."

I smiled at Mr. Banner. I think I was going to like him and followed Edward to his, I mean _our_ desk. We took notes on the digestive system before heading to our next classes. Finally, it was the end of the day and I met back up with Rosalie and Alice at our car. We talked about our days. Turns out Rosalie was asked out by this kid named Tyler. When Emmett saw, apparently he threatened the kid with his life. Tyler, unless he wishes for death, will most likely not be coming up or even looking at Rosalie anytime soon. I laughed when she told us the story. We looked to the school to see the boys walking towards us. I smiled. I think everything would be okay.

I felt a strong hand pull me into the brush that had been behind me.

"It's so lovely to see you again my dear Isabella, _la mia bella perla._"


	12. Italian Persuasion

"_It's so lovely to see you again my dear Isabella, __la mia bella perla."_

My breath hitched as I the familiar, smooth voice sounded in my ear. I felt myself sighing into him as my previous habits came back. I loved Alec. I still know I do, but I am _in_ love with Edward. I needed Edward like a human needed air. Alec was never the bad guy. He isn't the guy that's going to take me away from Edward; he didn't do anything that caused me to break up with him. I was to in love with Edward to be with him. I knew that our puzzle pieces were almost a perfect fit except for one bend that threw us off. Edward and I were the perfect fit. I still cared for Alec, so much. He was one of my best friends, and I care for him like I would a brother. Before I had a chance to react, I felt his arm slither around my lower abdomen, hugging me to him. He began to kiss my neck when I turned around and pulled away. He looked at me stunned and hurt. I couldn't help but feel bad seeing him pained, but the guilt of doing anything crossing the lines with Alec was more dominant. I couldn't do that to Edward; I don't want to do that to Edward.

I looked down to my feet, and he had his arms shoved in his pockets. Quietly, I began, "Where's Demetri and Felix?"

"With Rose and Alice."

.

"They were just next to me, how could they be with them?"

"The same way your with me." He was being short; Alec was angry.

"So, they are around then?"

"Yes."

"Alec, listen…"

"Isabella, I told you I would make you love me," he began walking towards me, "and I intend to do just that. You will forget all about your previous fling. I am here Bella, and I love you. I'm going to show you. When you left that day, I didn't know how to piece myself together; this is the first time in a while that I have felt almost full. My heart shattered. Think about how you felt when you found out your past love was dead; you inflicted those same feelings on me. I would've come earlier, but I had to put myself together. Saying "I love you" is hard for me Bella, but the love I feel for you is so overbearing that I just have to tell you. Let me try Bella. _la mia bella perla_…"

I had venom tears in eyes, "Alec, please don't do this. Edward is back; he's here. The boys were changed around the same time we were. He is here and a vampire. I'm with him Alec. I love him."

I might as well have shoved a stake into him. He looked like he was being torn apart. Though, he recovered quickly, "You love me too Bella; you can't deny it."

"I know. Alec I do love you. I care about you with all my heart, but I am _in _love with Edward. There's a difference. Alec, you are one of my best friends, a brother, but not my mate." I hated to be so blunt, but I knew I needed to be. It hurt me to have to cause him the same pain I had went through. I felt so terrible. I was so selfish; I should have never gotten involved romantically with him in the first place. I should never have led him on like that. Even allowing myself to try dating him was for selfish reasons. It was to see if I could move on.

"No. You will fall in love with me Bella, just like I have fallen for you."

"Alec, it hurts so much to see you in pain, but I can't be with you. I love Edward. Please, I think you should go back to Volterra with Demetri and Felix. Find yourself mates, I promise the girl for you is still out there."

"No, my mate is standing right in front of me, and I am not leaving without you by my side," He walked so he was standing only a centimeter away from me. He tilted my chin up to look into his eyes. He brushed his lips against mine, "You will be mine Isabella. Until another day…" Before I knew it, he was gone.

I exhaled deeply; I hadn't realized I had been holding on to a breath until now. I had to find Rose and Alice. I ran the perimeter of the forest around the school until I was finally hit with Rosalie's strong scent. I ran towards it, when I saw a flash of golden blonde. There, on the forest floor was a curled up Rosalie. I walked toward and her knelt down.

"Rose…"

"Why did he have to come here!? Why? Bella. I love Felix, but I am _in_ love with Emmett. I can't just hurt either of them, but if I would one hundred times choose your brother over Felix."

"I feel the same way. He says he won't leave Forks without me. I'm afraid they are going to hurt someone."

"GUYS! What are we going to do!?" Alice suddenly came running towards us. She sat down on the forest ground next to me. "Do we tell them, or do we risk it and pretend it never happened."

"Risk it. They can't know about them." Rose instantly answered.

"I think we should finally spill the beans guys. It's time. They will find out sooner or later. I say sooner rather than later." I gave my opinion.

"No. There is no sooner or later because we are going to get those Volturi boys back to Volterra before the boys even knew they were here."

"I think I agree with Rose, Bella. What they don't know, can't hurt them."

"Edward can read minds remember! I don't think this is a good idea. I also think it is standing in our way of finally becoming what we used to be, so long ago."

"Bella, we can't do it. We can deal with this ourselves. And as for Edward, just keep your shield around us."

"Won't that tip him off that something is up?"

"Just say something like we had 'girl talk' and we don't want you guys to know."

"Yeah, that will work." Alice just snapped out of a vision. I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win. "Please Bella, just don't say anything to Edward." I nodded my head reluctantly.

"But, if they find out somehow and everything is ruined, I blame you two." I glared and walked back to the parking lot, stopping quickly to drain two deers so I had an excuse. The boys were frantically standing around their car. When Edward saw me emerge from the forest he bounded over to me.

"Where were you Bella?"

"I just thought I would do some extra hunting. Someone got a paper cut in my last class." I lied smoothly, making sure that he got a look at my lighter golden eyes. He sighed in relief and nodded. "Where are Rose and Alice?"

I looked around, realizing they didn't follow me. "Ummm…they should be coming along soon." After about 5 minutes, they came out of the forest, also with lighter eyes. Most likely Alice had a vision and saw my idea, and they decided to do the same. After explaining to Jasper and Emmett, we got into our separate cars and met back at our place. We played some rockband, and I was having a pretty good time. Thoughts of Alec kept swirling in my head though. I didn't know what to do with the situation. I knew he wasn't going to convince me. I had no doubt in my mind about that. How was I going to convince him that the best thing for him would be to go back to Volterra without hurting him too much. I didn't want a fight either. Things would also be so much easier if Rose and Alice would just let me tell the boys. Secrets never do anyone any good.

"Bella, do you want to take a walk with me?" A velvety voice breathed into my ear. I froze, ready to tell Alec that he shouldn't be here. I turned around with a sympathetic look on my face, when I realized it was only Edward. Stupid Bella. I breathed a sigh of relief. Of course it was just Edward. I smiled brilliantly at him and nodded. He led me outside and interlaced our fingers. My hand was burning from his touch. Every time, it was like there were sparks flying between us. I loved how his skin felt on my own.

Suddenly, he threw me over his shoulder and on to his back and began running. Being the baby I am, I squealed.

"You know Edward, I _am_ a vampire. I can run all by myself."

"Yes, but it's more fun to carry you my dear Bella." I laughed and enjoyed the ride on my beautiful lion. Yes, I did call him a lion.

He finally stopped, and I hopped down from his back. I sucked in a large breath as I took in my surroundings. We were in a small clearing in the forest. There were beautiful flowers that sparkled in the light sun's rays. It was setting so the little field looked like it was glowing. I walked over, immediately hit with the absence of Edward's touch. I laid down on the gleaming grass, and reached out for Edward to join me. Once I felt his hand on my own, I felt full again. We breathed in perfect unison. We were in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company, when he spoke, "Bella, I have never loved anyone so much in my entire existence. You are the most beautiful creature to have ever walked the earth. I don't feel lucky enough to have you, but I guess I do." I sat up and stared at him, but this time, unlike Alec, I had happy venom tears in my eyes. He sat up with me with a worried look on his face.

"Did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, no…" I met his eyes. His green eyes were staring at me with confusion. "It's just you are the only person who can make me feel so special, when in truth I'm not."

"Even as a vampire, you still feel that way…." He shook his head, but quickly cupped my face with his hands, "Everything I say to you is 100% true. One day, you will believe me." By now, our lips were only centimeters apart. He was looking at my lips obviously waiting for my permission. "Beautiful…" He whispered to himself. I couldn't take it anymore; I closed the space and kissed him great fervor. His lips moved with mine as mine with his. It was like fireworks were going off in the distance. _Edward. Edward. Edward _was all that ran through my mind. _Oh Edward, how I missed you._ Suddenly, I felt his tongue grace my bottom lip. I immediately pulled back. He looked at me with surprise and guilt.

"Sorry, I know you want to take it slow; I just got carried away in the moment."

"I understand, I'm not mad. I'm just not ready to take it there yet."

He nodded, pulling to him. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips and put my head on his chest. Eventually, around 5 AM in the morning, we got up to get ready for school. I kissed him goodbye before he left with his brothers.

I quickly took a shower and threw on the clothes Alice had picked out for me. I was wearing blue denim, skinny jeans with ripped holes throughout them, a white tank top, and a navy blue blazer with black heels. I decided to do my own hair and make up today. I waved it with the curling iron Alice always uses and tied it into a half up-half down. I also put on some eyeliner and lip-gloss. We were running late, so I grabbed my back and ran out to Rose's M3. The girls were already in the car waiting for me, so we just drove off. Once we were there, I looked at what Rose and Alice were wearing. Rose had on a purple silky dress that hit her mid thigh with some black heels on and her hair long. Alice was wearing a denim mini skirt, a pink blouse, and some pink heels.

We didn't have time to find the boys because we arrived to school with one minute to spare. Alice and I dashed into our first class to see two familiar people being introduced to the class. _Oh shit…_

**So, there's chapter 12 on Saturday like I said. Haha. I have a real soft spot for Alec. I think I am going to write a separate story about Bella and Alec a little bit later, once I'm pretty much finished with this story. This is an Edward/Bella though, so yeah. I think Alec is going to be a character similar to how Jacob usually is. I'm still brainstorming how to incorporate Jacob. He may not have a very big role in this story though. If you guys like Renesmee/Alec, there is a fabulous story called "The Emotionless Shadow" by InspiredInTheMoment. Even if you aren't into them, you guys should give the story a try because it really got me into that couple. It's also very well written. Please review! And thank you to all my readers!!! 3**


	13. Decisions, Decisions

**Heyy guys so chapter 13!! I posted links on my profile so you can see outfits and stuff haha. So on to the story…**

I felt as though my eyes were bulging out of my head. What were they doing here!? I knew they were persistent, but I never in a million years thought they would go as far as enrolling in high school; the high school _we_ were currently attending with our past and new loves. I turned to glare at Alice next to me. She and Rosalie had assured me that we would get them out of here before the boys found out anything about them. Yeah, that was impossible now considering they are at our school! Alice looked like she was a stone; her eyes were wide, her mouth was slightly open, and if it was possible she was even paler than usual. I looked back towards Alec and Demetri. Our teacher was just finishing introducing them. Alec wore a slight smirk on his face and Demetri looked plain smug. Damn them. Mr. Whitley, our teacher, pointed to desks that were next to our empty ones in the back. That's when Alice and I and the rest of the classroom realized we were still standing at the door. I snapped out of my stunned daze first and began to pull a stiff Alice to our seats. By the time we reached them, Alice could move by herself and she carefully placed herself into her seat, glaring at the whiteboard that Mr. Whitley was scribbling on. I gracefully slid into my seat and stared ahead. I could feel Alec's intense stare on the side of my head. I tried to cover my face with my hair. I felt his breath as though it was caressing and circling my skin. I felt him even though he was eight inches away. His whole presence had me captivated. In an effort to stay surfaced in reality, I found myself counting his breaths. _Two hundred and thirty one, two hundred and thirty two, two hundred and thirty three…_The bells sounded, and I almost jumped out of my chair. I scurried out of the room after Alice who was well on her way to her next class.

I needed to get away from him. Why was he here!? If he loved me like he said he did, then why did he come here to torture me!? Ugh. I ran to my next class and walked to the back of the room to my spot. I held my breath, desperately hoping that he wasn't in class with me. When the teacher walked in and closed the door, signaling the start of the lesson, I let exhaled deeply. Thank god…he wasn't in this class…The door opened and what do you know Alec in all his cocky glory stood there smirking at me. I groaned and slid down in my seat.

He walked over to the teacher. "Hello, I am so terribly sorry I am late, but I had some trouble finding the classroom. I am not very good with maps."

Our teacher, Ms. Lissa stood there with her mouth slightly agape. I rolled my eyes. He was charming her. "Oh…uh…it's of course no problem. Mayyb..be you should have a um student tour guide?"

"Yes, that would be fantastic."

"Um, class who wants to be Mr…." she looked at him questioningly.

"My apologies, my name is Alec Volturi."

"What a um nice name," she turned back to us, "As I was saying, is anyone willing to help Mr. Volturi find their way around?"

The whole female student body shot their hands up, except me of course. The boys in the class scoffed and glared at Alec. I only realized my mistake by not raising my hand later. Of course our teacher who was so obviously smitten by Alec would want to try to romance him too, so she would choose the girl who was the least interested in him.

She looked around the room until her eyes landed on me. "Bella! How would you like to help out Alec?"

My eyes widened. "Me? I didn't even raise my hand!" I only realized my mistake by not raising my hand now. Of course our teacher who was so obviously smitten by Alec would want to try to romance him too, so she would choose the girl who was the least interested in him. Why does he have to think of everything!

"Now, Isabella, we wouldn't want to be rude to our new student." I looked between her and Alec desperately. Alec had a smug grin on his face. Jerk.

"Ms. Lissa, there are plenty of girls who would love to tour Alec around; why not give them the job?" All the girls went from looking at me to Ms. Lissa and nodded eagerly.

"Well, um, Bella, I said you will do it, and I am the teacher so don't question me!" Ms Lissa yelled in an effort to assert her weak authority. Yeah. I am at least seven times older than you! I could teach this class better than you! Unfortunately, I knew I was stuck.

I glared at Alec and grumbled, "Fine." All the girls groaned and glared at me jealously.

Ms. Lissa smiled victoriously and pointed that Alec sit next to me. I snapped my head to the left and saw an empty seat. Oh hell no, not again! As he walked towards me, I didn't miss Ms. Lissa admire his backside. I rolled my eyes as he sat down.

"I'm looking forward to spending time with you, tour guide." He grinned at me, displaying his pearly whites. I just glared at him and whipped my head to listen to the boring lesson.

The rest of my classes before lunch pretty much went on like this. Of course, Alec was in every one of them. I had another class with Alice before lunch, which of course Demetri was in also. I couldn't even imagine how Rosalie was dealing with this. I wouldn't be surprised if she tore off Felix's head. I laughed at the thought.

Alice and I were currently walking down the hall talking about our shopping trip to occur this afternoon, dreading what was to come at lunch, and ignoring the two Volturi boys snickering behind us. We were about to open the cafeteria doors when we caught sight of a VERY pissed Rosalie storming towards us with Felix walking triumphantly behind. I wonder what happened there. Alec and Demetri had stopped snickering and were observing the sight before them as we were. Both looked curious.

Once Rosalie approached us, she said, no I mean ordered, "Later. Let's go!" She opened the doors and froze in the middle of the walkway. Alice and I exchanged glances before following her. We froze too; everyone had stopped eating and were looking at us with wide eyes. The boys were already seated and were staring at us worriedly. I just wanted to make the worry leave Edward's eyes. He was looking between the three Volturi boys and us.

"WHAT!?" a very on edge Rosalie screamed. Felix just sniggered while Alec and Demetri looked at him with confusion. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward looked really confused and worried. Everyone in the cafeteria immediately returned to eating. Rosalie began walking forward, towards the boys, when suddenly she stopped and ran out the other way. I began following her. I quickly turned when I sensed all six boys behind me.

"No. Let Alice and I take care of this." I looked to Felix. "You've caused enough damage already." I then took off in the direction Rosalie and Alice went. I finally found them by the stream we had discovered during a hunting trip a few days ago. Alice was watching Rosalie carefully as she punched and uprooted trees everywhere. I sighed, sitting down and letting her anger run its course. Alice stayed standing, letting visions come to her. I was almost scared. Last time I saw Rosalie like this was when Royce hurt her. She yelled out as she ripped a tree from its spot on the ground and threw it towards another one, causing it to fall. In the tree was a bird's nest, which I saw begin to fall. I instantly ran over and caught the unborn birds before the eggs hit the ground. Rosalie was now frozen watching the spot where I had saved the birds. She then crumpled and hugged her knees to her chest. She wasn't sobbing, but instead deadly silent and wide-eyed.

I heard some rustling in the bushes a few paces behind me. I snapped my head around to look, but I saw no one. Must've been an animal…

"Rose?" She didn't answer; she just continued to stare at those poor birds' almost gravesite. "Rosalie Hale, what did Felix do?" I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little, but turned to look at me. For a second her eyes seemed to be back to their old ice blue. She looked so vulnerable; something I hadn't seen from Rose in such a long time. I almost pulled back in surprise. It's not everyday when you see Rosalie so unsure and scared. Alice had walked over by now and had gathered Rose in her arms.

"Guys, I'm scared."

"We all are."

"We should've listened to you Bella."

"What do you mean?"

"About telling the guys. I shouldn't have been so naïve and believe that we could actually get them to go back to Volterra before the boys saw them. They are going to find out now Bella, and it's not going to be pretty."

"Rose, it wasn't going to be pretty even if we told them earlier."

"Yeah, but it was going to be less ugly." I wasn't sure what to say. I couldn't deny it. We just made a tangled web into an even more tangled web. I had been right all along.

"They are going to leave us…once they find out. I don't want them to. I love Emmett too much. Alice, you and I were so stupid."

"I know. Jasper is going to be really upset; I saw it. Next time, we are listening to Bella." In a normal circumstance, I would be jumping for joy that Ms. I-can-see-the-future and Ms. I-know-every-thing-better-than-everyone-else just said that they would be listening to me from now one, but it wasn't a normal circumstance. It was a gloomy and depressing one. It was inevitable and all three of us knew that once the boys found out they would be super angry. They would most likely leave, and we would be alone again. I bet Alec knew this. I should hate him so much right now, but I just can't. He is a part of me and always will be. I am super pissed at him right now, but I still care. _Stupid, Stupid Bella._

"Rose, what did Felix do to make you so angry?" Alice suddenly wondered.

She groaned and grew very angry again. "Well, I walked into first period right and he was there, of course. He sat next to me and it was pretty uneventful. I began stalking off to 2nd period when I was suddenly pulled into the freaking janitor's closet. I thought it was Emmett, so I got kind of excited. You know I've always liked spontaneity and of course I wasn't going to let it get too far. Anyways, I let him start a make out session. It got really heated. He was squeezing my ass, and I was enjoying it. It was when he said, 'See Rosiebee, you still love me' that I realized it was Felix, not Emmett. I froze and immediately slapped him. That's when you saw me storming to the cafeteria. I should've realized who it was. I'm so stupid." That's when she finally cracked and began sobbing.

I couldn't believe it. Those boys were never that bad when we knew them. They still aren't; I know they aren't. You can tell by looking into their eyes. They were genuinely hurt by us leaving. I guess I could believe Felix doing what he did. He used to do it all the time to Rosalie, but where was his brain? This wasn't the time. Why couldn't they understand that no means NO! When we left with them, that's when. What. A. Mess.

"I can't believe we dated those lunatics for ten years!" Alice exclaimed.

"You know you don't mean that Alice," I replied sadly. She looked at me sadly, but then nodded defeated. All three of us knew that we didn't regret it. We knew that it was one of those steps on that staircase called life that got us to where we are today. They helped us find ourselves. You can't just forget that.

We stayed at the stream trying to figure out what we were going to do with the whole messy situation. After four or five hours, we hadn't gotten anywhere so we hunted and returned home.

We had about three hours until the new school day started. I passed the time finishing all the homework I had and reading Romeo and Juliet. Finally, it was time to get ready. I hopped in the shower to get rid of all the dirt that had found home on me from the long hours we stayed in the woods. When I got out, I picked up the outfit that was lying on my bed. I put on the clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a high waist black skirt with a silky, light pink, tiered tank. Over this I had on a dark brown leather jacket. I wore silver cut out heels. I had a spark of creativity this morning so I added some 22-karat gold plated droplet earrings and a graduated silver wrap bracelet. Again, I got lucky and before Alice could come in I waved my hair and threw it up in a nice ponytail. I added some brown eye shadow, brown liner, and pink gloss. I grabbed my things and headed downstairs.

Rosalie came down within ten minutes. She was wearing a white dress with a tight bodice and loose skirt. She had on a dark denim jacket with brown strappy shoe boots. She also wore golden Roberto Cavalli medallion disc earrings and pearl bangles. She had on a reddish gloss and black liner. Her hair was hung in waves around her face, except for a small portion, which was braided back. I smiled at her and she returned it, though it didn't reach her eyes. She walked through the sitting room to find Esme in the kitchen.

After 20 minutes, Alice finally came down. I don't know what took her so long this morning; she's usually the first one out. She wore dark acid wash, short shorts, a fitted, white bustier, a cropped, grayish leather jacket, and white pumps. She had on some 14 karat white gold sapphire earrings and some silver and blue bangles on. She wore her hair in her usual spikes and had black eyeliner drawn around her eye and some pink gloss on her lips. I shouldn't live in a house with such beautiful girls.

She stormed right towards me. "Bella! I hurried into your room to do your hair and make up, but guess who wasn't there!"

I flinched. "Me?" I knew I would have to face the wrath of Alice.

"Yes, you!" She took a look at my hair and some of her anger faded. "At least your hair doesn't look half bad. I don't mind the pony tail, let's just…" She walked behind me and slid some hair out. She began wrapping it around the elastics until there was no more hair to wrap. She then clipped it with some bobby pins that she happened to have in her pockets, under the ponytail. "There, now it's perfect." She glanced at the clock. "Rose! We have to go!"

After saying bye to Esme, we hurried out into the garage. Since my red Ferrari was the closest to the exit of the garage, I actually got to drive today. Rose sat up front with me. I drove off to school. We decided we wouldn't tell the boys until we had a complete plan. I would've tried to convince them to tell the boys immediately, but I just sort of felt we were so tangled, who cared if it got even more tangled.

We arrived at school with fifteen minutes to spare. We saw Alec, Felix, and Demetri walking over to us, but we ran to our boys before they could reach us. Edward had his back to me, so I decided to wrap my arms around his waist. I began kissing his back when he turned around abruptly and pulled himself out of my grasp. Then, he stalked of with Emmett and Jasper towards the building.

Rose, Alice, and I were left there completely stunned. "They couldn't know, could they?" Alice stuttered.

"We didn't tell them. I mean I don't think Alec, Demetri, or Felix would…would they?" Rose replied.

"I don't know. Maybe something else happened?" I said, but I knew exactly why they acted that way. Somehow they found out, and it wasn't from us. We were such hypocrites and idiots. We had gotten all mad at them earlier about them having no respect for girls when we hadn't respected them. We should've said something to them, like I had suggested. I turned to Rosalie and Alice.

"I blame you."

**Woo chapter 13!! So, I probably won't be able to update until Friday, so I thought I would write an extra long chapter. It's 3,000 words!! Longest I've ever written. Also, check my profile to see outfits. I've spent a lot of time creating them. I love clothes and shopping so it wasn't to hard to spend time on it. Haha sooo yeah please review! And THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS! 3**


	14. What Now?

**I AM SO SORRY!! IT'S BEEN SO LONG I KNOW! I have just been soooo busy. It's not the longest chapter, but it was the most I was able to write because I don't have a lot of time. Maybe I will update again tomorrow, but I don't know. If not tomorrow, it will probably be another 5-6 days. Thanks guys for sticking with me. 3**

I didn't even bother going to classes that day. I just walked away from Alice and Rosalie and ran into the forest. I had to think. I was so mad at them. They should've listened to me! Why didn't they listen? We could've avoided all of this. Yes, the boys probably would've been angry, but probably not to the point where they are not even acknowledging our presence. Things couldn't go back to the way they were before we found them again; they just couldn't! It would probably be worse knowing that they were alive. We couldn't comfort ourselves with the thought that they were able to live a happy human life, but now we know that they didn't. They are within our reach.

I felt myself lose control as I thought that. I don't know what came over me. I began throwing whatever was in my reach everywhere. I was seeing red. I didn't even know where I was; I could be in the middle of a city, and I wouldn't know. Suddenly, I felt a firm grasp around my arms. I fought them as they pulled me somewhere. I relaxed when I realized this was probably Edward. I breathed heavily as the redness faded. I just began dry sobbing into him; he held me tight against his chest.

After some time had passed, I looked up. "Edward…ALEC?" I immediately jumped out of his grasp. "What are you doing here!?"

"Well, you began to destroy a zoo, and thank goodness no one was in the section you were in. But, to make sure that luck didn't change, I stopped you and brought you to this spot in the forest." I realized we had gotten in the habit of running into the forest anytime there was a problem.

"Well, thanks for stopping me I guess, but you should've just left me here once I was away."

"And leave you to beat up more things…I don't think so."

I grumbled. I knew he had a point; the only reason I had stopped was because I got tired of fighting and I thought that he was...Edward. "Well, I'm fine now so you can go."

He was up against me in seconds. "How about if I don't want to go?" He caressed my cheek. I seemed to be in a trance.

"Well…uh…you should." Suddenly my lips were only a few centimeters away from his. He smiled, and I snapped out of it. I pushed him away. "Get away from me. You have already caused enough trouble! You told them didn't you!"

"Well,_ I_ didn't…_We_ did."

"Why would you do that!? We were going to take care of it."

"Well, _Isabella_, they were going to find out anyway, and of course I wanted you for myself."

"They were going to find out when Rosalie, Alice, and I told them, not when _Aro's Angels _told them." He glared at me.

"We did what you should have done when you first met them. We were honest." He had me there.

I tried one time, "This is all your fault. I hate you." As soon as the words flew out of my mouth, I knew I was lying and so did he. I also knew that this wasn't his fault; it was mine. I was just blaming him. How did I get myself into this.

"First of all, how is it my fault Bella? You happily loved me for a while, no regrets. I didn't force you into anything. You did it voluntarily. You also should've known with us here to tell them because we had made no promise that we wouldn't. Secondly, we didn't tell them. Edward heard it. Seems like you forgot to use your gift. And thirdly, you know you don't hate me. You know you love me. That's why this is so hard for you." I just looked at him. I knew he was right. Alec was always right. I couldn't blame this on him. I was an equal participant in the whole relationship. I did it willingly. I also should have thought about shielding their minds. But as we know, it probably would've created more suspicion because they had lived in Volterra before and Edward could read their minds then…Wait. They lived In Volterra!

"Alec?! The boys. Did they live in Volterra before or after we did?"

"After why?"

"You didn't tell them about us? How we were alive?"

"Well, you had never given us their names, and you guys never came up." I then remembered we hadn't give names. Stupid. How would we have known then though? "You know we had gotten close. We were all great friends. I was actually good friends with Edward. Demetri was with Jasper and Felix and Emmett." I looked at him shocked. They were friends?

"Friends? So, when you saw each other what happened?"

"Well, after you guys ran into the forest yesterday, all six of us ended up running into each other at the cars. We greeted and everything, but then Edward read our minds and…there was some yelling. Then, they just bolted off, more like stormed." I started sobbing again. We had hurt them. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. What was even more stupid was that I was sitting here with the person who helped me hurt them, but I needed someone to talk to and Alice and Rosalie wouldn't do right now. Alice and Rosalie.

"What about them?" I guess I said that out loud. "Care to explain?"

I sighed what more damage could be done now? I told him what happened.

"You three are really close Bella. I think you know you won't be able to stay away from them forever. They had good intentions. You know you love them. I honestly think that if it came down to losing your boys or them, I think you would choose not to lose them. They are your support system, and without them you can't think rationally." He was right; he was so right. I need Alice and Rose. I had to forgive them. Yes, we had things we needed to talk about, but I needed to forgive them. I wouldn't be able to get past this without them.

"Thank you Alec…for your _wise_ words." I teased. "I'm going to stop pretending that I don't like you because I do, but I know who I love so please just let me be with them." I pleaded.

"Bella…I already told you. I'm not leaving here without you. I'll help you with Alice and Rose, but with your boy toys no thanks."

"Alec but…"

His hands cupped my face in a second. Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. He was kissing me so passionately I didn't even know what to do with myself. There was a faint spark, but nothing like it was with Edward. I felt myself kissing him back, but when I realized it, I pulled back.

"Alec, no. I can't do this. Please!" I ran away from him pretty much in terror. This wouldn't help anything. I felt myself being pulled back. His abdomen was flush against my backside.

"_Isabella, la mia bella perla,_ I love you to the sun and back. You are a beautiful, precious gem only to be treasured. Anyone that has you should treat you like the gem you are." He breathed on to my neck. I was melting and fast. He had always done this. Edward was amazing, but no one could charm like Alec could. Why must things be so complicated? I closed my eyes and let him support me knowing fully well that if tried to walk I would just fall because my legs were jelly. His smooth arm was wrapped around my waist. I could feel his chest rise and fall against mine. I didn't dare turn around, knowing what would happen if I did.

Maybe Alec was the one for me. Maybe I was supposed to be with him not Edward. Alec has a way with words that no one else does. He makes me swoon in all of a few seconds when he wants to. We get along so well when I'm not pushing him away. He is confident and supportive, not to mention his looks are amazing. That thick, brown hair. Those pearly white teeth. Those shiny abs. Those piercing eyes. Those _red_ eyes. Red eyes. He drinks human blood. At the thought I grimaced and felt myself slowly coming out of the entranced state he had me in. I remembered what I said to him. Our puzzle pieces were almost perfect except for that one little groove.

Edward. The minute his name rang through my mind, he was all I could think about. Well, that answers my question. I needed to make him forgive me. I needed to explain. I ripped myself from Alec's grasp and ran as fast as I could to the school. It was pretty late, but school was still not over. I stood near our car ready to run if Alec came into sight. Luckily he didn't. I waited about an hour before I heard the bell ring. I watched as the hoards of students made their way out of the school. I looked for bronze hair, but didn't see any. I sighed and looked around only to realize that their car wasn't even here. I mentally slapped myself for not noticing before. I got into the car, waiting for Rose and Alice to come back.

They finally came into sight looking incredibly guilty and miserable. When they saw me, they started sprinting at human speed towards the car. Once they reached it they pulled open the driver's door and pulled me out. I was then pressed up against them as they hugged me. I didn't hug them at first; I tried to stay uncaring, but after what Alec told me, it didn't take long before I was hugging them back.

"Bella, we are so sorry! Like unbelievably sorry. We have never been more sorry in our lifetimes!" Alice squealed.

"Just listen to me next time, so we don't all have to pay. I know you guys are big hard heads and believe you know everything, but sometimes listening to other people may benefit you."

Both were looking at me with shining eyes. "I think we know that now. Ugh. We are such idiots. We are really going to pay for this one. I didn't think you were going to forgive us Bells." Rose said.

"Well of course I was going to forgive you. We're sisters; I couldn't live without you guys. Yes, I was unbelievably mad, but I will of course forgive you guys eventually. I could never imagine going through life without you."

Sobs rang out and they hugged me tighter. I began to sob too. We probably looked pathetic to everyone watching. Well, screw them. We are having a moment and I don't care what they think.

Finally, once our moment was over. We giggled it off and drove home. We decided we needed help. We walked up to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." We walked him to see him staring at some papers.

"Carlisle, we need some help." I declared. He looked up from his papers and examined our faces. He nodded and swiveled his chair so he was facing us.

We told him about everything that has happened. About the Volturi boys showing up and everything.

"Well, I don't really know how much I can help with the romance part of it; you may need to talk to Esme for that, but I would tell you girls that you need to talk to them. They need time to digest what they have found out. Keep trying to talk to them until finally they decide to listen. I don't need to be a psychic to know that they will listen eventually."

"Did someone say something about boy drama?" Esme said, walking in. We told her the story as well. "I agree with Carlisle, just show them you care, and they will eventually talk to you. If they love you as much as you love them, they will talk to you."

We spent the rest of the night hunting. We had finished and were starting back to the house, when firm hands clamped around our mouths. I gasped before being thrown into a car. I was trying to scream, but I wasn't allowed. What have we gotten ourselves into?

**Please review 3 (:**


	15. Trip to Volterra

**I know it's been sooo long! But updates should become a little more frequent now because my concert was last night! I performed with my choir and I also did a duet and a solo. I was so nervous, but I think it went really well! So um I should maybe be able to update sometime this week. Maybe tomorrow. I'm definitely going to update every weekend, and hopefully sometimes during the week. Finals are coming really soon, so I'm gonna have to start studying for those a lot. Once summer starts, I'll be able to update really frequently. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME! 3 (:**

I struggled in the person's hard grip as their hands were replaced with tape. Blackness took over my vision as something was pulled around my eyes. I was breathing deeply and kicking wherever I could, knowing it was no use since they were behind me. I could hear Rose and Alice struggling next to me. Finally, I stopped struggling; what's the point? I was obviously not going to be getting out of this vice grip anytime soon. We sat in the car for a few hours. Suddenly, the vampire that had me in his arms picked me up and started walking with me somewhere. Once in the fresh air, I sucked a deep breath in through my nose; I immediately recognized the sweet, cinnamon scent that filled my nostrils. Alec. Once I came to this realization I started struggling even more. _He was kidnapping me?_ I should've known this was going to happen. Those boys are persistent and are just about willing to do anything they can to get what they want. I felt his grip on me grow stronger. I could hear voice around me and quickly figured out we were at an airport. I started making a fuss trying to expose him for kidnapping me.

"No use Bella; we are at a _private_ airport." I stopped and groaned. Damn him! I felt the familiar coolness of leather as Alec gently placed me into the seat. He buckled me up and threw his arm over my shoulders. I shivered. I wanted so badly to run home to Edward. I needed him to forgive me. I needed to talk to him. Stupid Alec. He did this on purpose. I hope he finds me; I hope he can find it in himself to forgive me. Please Edward, find me. I closed my eyes tightly willing him to hear me. I hoped so bad he would save me from Alec before we left. I knew that once we got to Volterra, the task to get back home wouldn't be so easy. I held my breath, counting the seconds, hoping that he would come.

I heard and felt the familiar rumble of the engine as it started. We began to taxi and before I knew it we had lifted off and were into the air. I let out the breath I had been holding in disappointment. Once we had been in the air for two hours, I felt him reach over as he took off the tape and blindfold. I looked around warily trying to adjust to my surroundings. My vision was a little blurry having gone from dark to light very fast. I blinked a few times and looked around. I was in a private jet. It was spacious and luxurious. The seats were lined with beige, soft leather. There was a spacious gap between the other seats around us. Across from us sat Rosalie and Felix. Between us there was a beautiful wooden table.

I looked across at Rosalie and shared a frantic glance with her. She was struggling in Felix's gentle, but strong grip on her hand. Seeing their intertwined hands, I suddenly realized the smooth skin that covered mine. I glanced down and sure enough Alec was holding my hand. I internally groaned. Well, there is no chance of escape now; not that there was before. This all crossed my mind in three seconds.

"Where's Alice?" I asked panicked.

"Don't get your panties in a wad Bella; she's right there." Felix answered, rolling his eyes and laughing to himself. I followed his point and sure enough she was in the seats to the left of Alec and I. Though, she was across the large isle. Demetri still hadn't removed her tape. Her blindfold was off though. Her eyes were wide and menacing as she glared at everything in sight, occasionally going blank as she attempted to see the future. If it was any other situation, I would've laughed at Alice's abruptly changing eyes.

"Demetri, just take off the tape." Rosalie sighed.

"I don't think that's a good idea; she will just start yelling at me like an insane pixie." This caused a lot of muffled screaming from Alice. She tried removing her hands from his to take it off, but of course he was much stronger.

"She's the least of your worries!" Rosalie growled at him and lunged, but was stopped by Felix.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa this can be handled civilly. Demetri just let the pixie go at it; she will eventually anyways." Demetri looked between all of us desperately, but finally turned to Alice and slowly took off the tape, cringing the whole time.

The second the tape was completely gone from Alice's mouth, she started her rant.

"DEMETRI! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! THIS IS SO STUPID! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO VOLTERRA! GET A HINT; I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU. I WANT TO BE WITH MY JASPER!" Her voice broke when she got to "Jasper" and she crumpled down sobbing. I watched and tried to hold in my own desperate sobs. I had to be strong in front of Alec; I couldn't show weakness. I looked at Rosalie, who was obviously trying to control herself like I was. I wanted to comfort Alice so bad, but Alec prevented me. I made a lunge for Alice, hoping maybe he would let me, and to my surprise, he did. I sprinted over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth slowly. I felt Rosalie's presence as I felt her hold on to me; Felix must've let her go too. I felt utter déjà vu, sitting hear torn apart about those boys.

Once Alice got a hold of herself, all three of us sat up on the floor. Alice had her head against my shoulder and was holding hands with Rosalie. We waited for one of them to speak. Alec cleared his throat.

"So, I'm guessing you girls know where we are headed?"

"Volterra."

"_Corretto, __vi ho detto che non stavo lasciando a forcelle senza voi la mia bella perla._ (Correct, I told you that I wasn't leaving Forks without you, my beautiful pearl.)" Alec spoke fluently. I couldn't help, but melt as he spoke those fluid words. Him speaking Italian was always my weakness and still is apparently. I understood the language perfectly now from the years I spent in Volterra.

I felt myself sigh and the moment it came out I blushed, ashamed of myself. Alec just smirked.

"You two realize there are four other people here right?" Felix stated. I rolled my eyes. Alec just continued to stare at me.

"What I want to know is why you would kidnap us. I mean, we said no. We love them, not you. And even if you were trying to win us over, what makes you think _kidnapping_ us would help your cause?" Rosalie almost yelled. She was angry; you could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. Her eyes shone with a firey glare as she looked around to each of the boys intently. Felix was attempting to hide behind a pillow, the dumbass. He actually thought no one could see him. The way he thinks is: if he can't see you, you obviously can't see him. Demetri was too busy staring at Alice; I don't even think he heard a word Rose said. Alec finally tore his gaze away from me to answer Rose.

His mouth opened and closed a few times, as if he was trying to decide what to say. Finally he started, "Well, the only way we would have a chance at courting you three again was if those boys were out of the picture. You would have been devastated if we killed them, so that wasn't an option, and you would never willingly go away with us, so this was our only option." Alec seemed satisfied with his answer by the time he finished.

I wasn't. "I understand you three." Rosalie and Alice looked at me in shock and betrayal. "I understand perfectly; you love us so much that you are selfish enough to take us away from what we love and what makes us happy for your own greedy enjoyment. Thanks for caring." The boys' smiles quickly turned to frowns as Alice and Rosalie's frowns turned to grins.

Rosalie continued, "Bella's right. You're arrogant asses who believe the world centers around them. If you don't get what you want, you immediately act as if it's the end of the world. Newsflash, not everyone gets everything they want. I want a baby so terribly bad, but I can't have one. You can't have me Felix; deal with it."

"Rosie, I love you."

"I don't want to hear it." His eyes fell, and if he could cry, it looked as if he probably would have. Rosalie's eyes immediately softened. She could deny it all she wants, but she still loves him, not like my brother of course, but she genuinely cares about Felix and doesn't want to see him hurt. She walked over and placed her hand on his arm.

"Felix, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I do really care about you. I love you Felly; I'm just not _in_ love with you. I want to be great friends, so please bring me back home."

He looked at her and it looked as if he was going to give in when he looked at Alec and Demetri. His eyes suddenly hardened again, and he shook his head.

"No! I will make you be _in _love with me again Rose. I will!" He then plopped down in his seat and stared out the window. Rosalie groaned walked back towards where Alice and I were positioned on the floor. It was a very long plane ride; this is one of those times I wish I could sleep. I ended up sharing Alec's headphones as we listened to some music. I let myself drift off into Edward land as "Clair de Lune" sounded in my ear. His velevety, smooth voice. That messy, tousled, sex hair. We were laying in a field. It was beautiful. Suddenly I felt myself ripped out from that field, and I was staring into the red eyes of Alec.

I slammed back into reality. Alec was looking at me with worry. I shook my head and looked out the window. All I saw was endless ocean. Seems kind of like my life. Endless frustration. Never knowing when it was going to end. It just keeps going in circles. I felt Alec tracing things on my palm. I didn't try to pull my hand away, knowing it was no use. Alec was going to do what he wanted to unfortunately. I hope Edward comes. I hope he can forgive me for a few minutes just to save me from this desperate, godly man. Alec was so enchanting and mysterious while Edward was charming and caring. I missed him. My heart longed for him; it bled for him. _Edward find me please._

I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because next thing I knew the plane had landed. It was morning in Milano, Italy. Once we were off the plane, we hopped into a waiting range rover and Demetri drove us to Volterra. All I could say was this was going to be interesting.


	16. Save Us, Please?

**Hehe…hi. I'm so so so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. I tried to make it extra long because of that. Busy weeks ahead for me with finals and all. Patience until summer s'il vous plait! Thanks for sticking with me and on with the storyyy! **

The car stopped in front of an old-looking building. Paint was peeling off slightly and it looked as if it was about to collapse. Alec grasped my hand, led me through some doors, down some stairs, and through hallways with Felix, Rose, Alice, and Demetri following behind us. We finally reached quite a modern looking elevator for such a crumbling, old building. Anyhow, I was pulled in to the shiny trap with such force that I went bumping into him; I think he miscalculated how hard he pulled me because when I ran into him, he fell backwards with me on top. Landing with a bang, considering pretty much two pieces of rock with a lot of momentum just collided with the floor, I found myself staring into his eyes. I couldn't lie to myself; the attraction was there. It was more like a gentle hum instead of full out "BANG," like I felt when I touched Edward, but it was enough to keep me captivated for some time. I don't know how long we could've continued our little contest if there wasn't a symphony of voice clearings that started to play courtesy of our friends. I quickly stood up, trying to register what just had occurred. I wiped the imaginary dirt off of me and unwrinkled my clothes. I could see through the corner of my eye that Alec was just now slowly getting up, watching me carefully. Sometimes, I wish I could just read his mind because at times like these I have to wonder what on earth he is thinking. _Oh God_…Now I sound like Edward, but Alec has got to be one of the most confusing people I have ever encountered in my life. He could appear completely happy, but in truth be in a catastrophically terrible mood. Most people say I'm pretty much an open book when it comes to my thoughts, but he wasn't even close to that…at all. His moods were like a rollercoaster; he was a rollercoaster. But, Alec always was dependable and honest. He was definitely honest, whether that be a good or bad thing. In my case, I consider it a positive thing, even though it can be a bit brutal sometimes, but I would prefer that to lying. When someone lies to me, I don't usually take it very well. It is one of my greatest pet peeves. Edward never once lied to me; well at least, he never did all those years back. I really don't know now, but I don't think he has. As soon as his name sounded in my brain, all thoughts of confusing Alec were gone. I forgot where I was and fell into Edward "la-la" land.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a sudden ding sounded throughout the elevator. I had thought all of that in about three seconds. Once the door opened, Felix hopped out, yes literally hopped, and grabbed Rosalie before running off towards what I presume to be the throne room. Demetri offered his arm to Alice, who took it reluctantly, and he led them in the direction Felix bounded off in.

A silky voice sounded, "After you…_Ladies_ always go first." I looked at him skeptically before sprinting off on my own in their direction. Knowing it would be pointless, but felt the need to at least try, right before I got to the throne room, I took a right and started running to where I know the human entrance is. I actually got as far as Gianna's desk before I felt an arm circle around my waist.

"Bella Baby, you're just so predictable. I even gave you a head start before running after you. Now, let's civilly go to the throne room," He all but breathed on my neck. Once he finished he gave it a light kiss. My knees felt weak, and I was mentally slapping myself for having this kind of reaction. I scowled before shaking my knees to gain some strength back in them. I tore his arms off me and began stalking back towards the throne room. I wasn't stupid; if I ran, he would just catch up. The more I disobeyed the less privileges they were going to give me. The more freedom we were given, the easier it was for anyone, hopefully the guys, to save us.

Entering the huge doors, I saw Aro holding hands with Alice as Rosalie gave him a glare I would never want fixated on me; I decided to join in with Rose. Once he came out of his power's trance, he smiled.

"Well, my young boys, you certainly succeeded." Creepy man. "As for you ladies, I hope you reconsider joining the guard." He asked hopefully; he has asked this question nearly a hundred times. Every time he always has the same amount of hope that he had when he first asked. Talk about not being able to take "no" for an answer.

"No thanks," I answered.

"Yep, I second that," Rose responded.

"What they said," Alice exclaimed nodding towards the two of us.

Aro sighed. "Pity..." He recovered quickly, "Well boys, do whatever you please with them. It is lovely to see again ladies, hopefully your stay will be a long one."

"Highly doubt that, but you can dream." Rosalie mumbled. I snickered. Alec gave me a look before offering his hand; I didn't really see a choice, so I took it hesitantly. He smiled genuinely. The jerk probably thought I was warming up to him…NOT!

"So, we should probably go shopping, since we didn't bring any of your belongings," Demetri said. I looked down to my clothes and realized that I had been wearing them for quite a while, so I looked quite frumpy right now.

Alice must've come to the same realization as I because she suddenly screeched, "Oh my goodness! Look at me! SHOPPING…NOW!" Now, she began tugging Demetri, who was looking quite smug. I exchanged a glance with Rose before stalking off after them. Alec and Felix followed behind. We all climbed in a range rover, and Felix drove off to the closest mall.

Once there, we bought all the necessities. They wouldn't let us use our credit cards since we were technically prisoners, so it was on them. We decided to go extra overboard because of this fact. Usually, I would be more cautious when spending someone else's money, but I didn't care as much with them. It was the least we could do, since they had kidnapped and created trouble for us. Really, we owed them a _huge_ thank you, I thought sarcastically.

We spent hours submitting to Alice's torture before going back to the castle. Once there, all three of us were brought to one room. All three boys stood around in the room kind of awkwardly.

"Umm…get out!" Alice screamed.

"Yeah, why should we?" Felix inquired, attempting to act superior.

"So, we can get cleaned up?" Rosalie snapped.

"Oh, yeah, right…uh…we'll be in the lounge." Felix and Demetri left quickly. Alec raced up to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you _la mia gemma preziosa_ (my precious gem)." He kissed my neck before racing out and locking the door. I was frozen. I tried commanding my body to stop this nonsense; didn't work. I hated him. Why can't he just respect my feelings for Edward? I sighed and picked up a copy of _Wuthering Heights_ that I had bought during our shopping excursion and read until it was my turn to take a shower. I began my long wait until three angels saved us from the underworld we were held captive in.

**EPOV**

I could hardly believe what those scumbags told us. They dated them? Bella. _My_ Bella was with _Alec_, one of my best comrades from our stay with the Volturi. I guess it was explainable that Bella and I were drawn to the same person. I couldn't believe this. All those times that I vented to Alec about Bella, he just stood there, telling me everything would be alright and that if it was meant to be, it would be. He knew where she was the whole time. He knew. He knew. He knew. In fact, he had dated her only a few years prior. I just want to kill that guy. And Bella. Why didn't she tell me! I'm not mad at her. I'm confused and a little betrayed. I know I shouldn't be. She really didn't do anything wrong. Why couldn't she be honest? Why couldn't they be honest? I wouldn't have been upset; Dismayed or shocked…yeah, maybe, but not mad. I just wish that I didn't have to find out from Alec. I wish she could've told me. I really hate that guy; the only thing that's stopping me from destroying him is Bella. She obviously has some kind of feelings for him, whether it be friendly or more than that. We need to find ourselves again. All of us.

_***Flashback***_

"_Em, come on, you can do that later; let's go find the girls," I said, leaning against a wall next to Jasper as we waited for Emmett to finish his prank on the principal. God. Almost a century old and he is still trying to pull pranks._

"_One sec…OK! All done." He wiped his hands of all the excess glue he had used to glue all of the principal's belongings to the surface where he left them. I rolled my eyes as Emmett admired his "handy work."_

"_Still haven't lost it." Emmett complimented himself. I'd had enough, so I roughly grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out of the room. We walked out of the school and looked around the empty parking lot. We saw the girls' car, but no Bella, Rosalie, or Alice. We decided that they most likely detained at some class, so we waited by their car._

_We were discussing our progress in the new Halo game, when Alec, Demetri, and Felix walked up. I had seen them earlier today, but hadn't had a chance to talk with them._

"_Hey Ed! Long time, no see!" Alec said as we exchanged a "man" hug. I shook hands with Felix and Demetri as well. Jazz always got along with Demetri very well and Em with Felix. No surprise there. I was stunned to see them here._

"_What's up Volturi men?" Emmett exclaimed, clapping Felix on the back._

"_Dude, remember those girls we had told you about. The ones that had dumped us like a few years before you guys showed up?" We nodded. "Well, we found out that they are here, and we are back to win their hearts." I read their minds. No way._

"_Uh. What are their names?" I asked._

"_Bella, Rose, and Alice. Rose was my babe. Alice was with Demetri. And Bella with Alec." Felix answered, somewhat off in space. I stared at them, stunned. No. No._

"_That can't be possible. Those are the same girls that we told you about. The girls who died before we could get back to them. They are ours." I said with a growl._

"_How could that be possible? You said they died." Alec looked at me questioningly._

"_We ran into them here. Turns out, they were turned." Jasper said calmly. Leave it to him to be calm at a moment like this._

"_What a coincidence." Somehow, this didn't seem like a surprise to them._

"_So, you saw me distraught over Bella and you just kept it to yourself that you knew where she was?"_

"_She is mine, Edward. Telling you would've been stupid. I want her back, and I will win her back." Alec hissed._

"_In your dreams Volturi. Didn't you mention that they dumped you?"_

"_Doesn't matter. They will be ours again, regardless. By the way if they love you so much, why is this a surprise to you?" And with that, the three of them hopped in their black lamborghini and left._

_Emmett was fuming. Jasper was attempting to stay calm. I was frozen. I jumped as I saw a tree go flying. Emmett stood there and yelled, "Why didn't they tell us! We looked like idiots!" He raced home. I let out a breath, and went to our car. Jazz joined me, and I drove back to our house. Emmett was making a mess outside. Better there then I here. I went to my piano and began to play._

_***End***_

I was currently walking away from Bella. It was so hard, purposely leaving her, but I had to think. With her there, I don't know how clearly I would be able to. I could sense Emmett and Jazz hot on my heels. I knew I needed to talk to her; I just wasn't ready to yet. I came to the conclusion that I wanted to hear her side of the story.

I spent the rest of the day attending classes. I was going to talk to Bella during biology, only to find she wasn't there. I panicked a little before decided that she needed to think as well. The rest of the day I spent playing at my piano.

The next day at school, the girls still weren't there. I passed it up again as wanting some "breathing time." I started to worry after two days of their absence. Three days after they disappeared, Carlisle and Esme showed up on our step.

"Hi, we are sorry to barge in on you like this, but we need to talk to the girls and we know they are here." I looked at them, shocked.

"Um, they aren't here. We thought they were with you." Esme looked at me with wide eyes before looking at Carlisle. He was painfully still.

"Can we come in?"

"Yes of course." I let them in and called Em and Jazz. We told them about the girls' disappearance. They both panicked, so did I.

We began discussing possible places they could have gone or possible people that could've kidnapped them. That's when it hit me: those Volturi boys have been missing too. I said my thought aloud.

It was silent until Emmett grumbled, "Those pompous bastards."

**BPOV**

I was currently wearing high-waist, skinny jeans with a tight light blue, floral crop top. I had on a cropped, white blazer and wearing light blue pumps. I had on diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet. My hair was in a loose, side braid and I had on brown liner and pink gloss.

Rosalie was in a light pink dress that had chiffon on the bottom and light frill on top. She paired it with a black, leather jacket, black, sandal heels, black, dangling earrings, and black bracelets. She had her hair in a ponytail and wore black liner and nude lipstick.

Alice wore a black tank top with dark blue skinnies. She paired it with pink pumps, a pink blazer, pink, heart earrings, and pink bracelets. She wore pink liner and pink gloss.

We had all changed and were at the moment being practically dragged to a park. They wanted to bring us out on a "romantic" date. The night was supposed to consist of horse chariots, star gazing, and feeding animals. I would've thought it romantic if it was with Edward, but it was with Alec, so it wasn't. He had a vice grip on my wrist as he led me into an elegant chariot. Rose and Alice followed me up with Demetri and Felix trailing behind them. I sat furthest to the side, trying to get away from Alec, but he just scooted up flush next to me. I grimaced as I felt him begin to kiss my neck. I felt that warm sensation fill my body. I knew I could barely fight it. He knew it too…bastard.

The scared, little human started to steer the horses when Demetri snapped, "Are you just going to sit there and do nothing, or get this started because if your going to prove to be useless I might as well enjoy you for dinner." He smiled viciously at him. Alice slapped him. Go Ally!

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Demetri caught her hand before she could slap him again.

"You're hot when you're pissed." He then kissed her. She tried to pull away, but he was having none of that. You could see that Alice was fighting what I was. She loved Jasper with all her heart, but there was always going to be that little space for Demetri. We are so weak. Her resolve began to fade as she started to kiss him back timidly. Felix at the moment had Rose in a make out session. You could tell she was having an inward battle because she would be into it, but then suddenly try to push away. Alec was still kissing my neck, but decided to move to my ear lobe. He knew my sweet spot, and once he got there, I bit my lip in order not to moan. I started trying to push him away before this went to far and I lost my resolve. He was much stronger though, and it was no use. I soon found myself engaged in a make out session similar to Rose's. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. This was going to be a long, few weeks. Please Edward. Forgive me. Save me.

**So yeah…that was the chapter. I'm like having an inward battle too. Haha I kinda want them to be with the Volturi boys, but I made this story Bella/Edward and that's how it's gonna stay. I don't think I'll be able to upload for like another week and a half or so. I'm really sorry about that, but I'll be out of school and uploads should be much more consistent. **** Thanks for sticking with me! 3**


	17. Museum

It had been two days since our "date" at the park. Not much had happened between then and now. Pretty much Alec, Demetri, and Felix dragging us around on things they thought would win us over. I have to admit that some of the things they had set up were pretty darn cute, but it's kinda hard to enjoy something customarily romantic when the person you are _forced_ to spend it with isn't the one you _want_ to be spending it with.

Right now, Alice, Rose, and I were getting our first bit of free time we had had since we had arrived, while the boys were sent out on a mission. Too bad it wasn't one that required travel. They just had to deal with some confrontation in Florence or something. Florence was an easy run from here. They left about fifteen minutes ago. We probably have two or so hours before they get back, so might as well make the most of it.

We were in our room, with the doors locked, not that that would ever stop them from getting in if they wanted to. Honestly, a few times I thought Alec was going to rape me. I can't lie though; I don't know if it would be called rape since from precedent kisses, I haven't been able to resist him. I'm getting worried that maybe I'm falling for him. It's hard not to deny the growing chemistry. We have always had it, but I don't know; things just feel weird right now. I used to be so sure that I was supposed to be with Edward, but Alec is just messing everything up. I just don't know what to make of it. Alec is so mysterious-something that I have to admit is quite sexy. He is so passionate about everything that he does and the truth is that when he wants to care, he is the most caring being ever. The key word there is _want_, which leads us into the cons. He is so self absorbed and greedy. He wants what _he wants_. For example, he is keeping me here hostage against my will. He wants it, but I don't. He doesn't even care that this may be affecting people like Carlisle and Esme back home. They are probably so worried. My heart aches thinking of them afraid for us; I just want to tell them that we are okay.

And then there is Edward…

Well, Edward is so caring, gentle, and dependable. He would never intentionally hurt me; he has made it clear that he would do anything for me; so selfless…completely opposite of Alec. He is always concerned with how I feel. But, on the other hand, he can be so overprotective and stubborn, which I must admit bugs me to no end. But…there is no doubt in my heart that I love him with everything that I am, but it's impossible to deny the chemistry between Alec and I.

"Guys, I'm worried I'm falling for Alec…"

"No, Bella, you love Edward." Rose answered, eyeing me.

"Yes, I know; I'm very aware of that. What I mean is that I'm worried that I'm starting to feel for Alec and little too much…"

"Bella, I think all of us are feeling that way. Think about it. They have trapped us in an environment where all we are exposed to is them. Having not been around Edward, Jazz, and Em for a few days, and constantly around them is confusing. Alec, Dem, and Felix knew they weren't going to succeed in winning us if the guys were around us. Just keeping reminding yourself of Edward, and how you feel when you are around him. Before you know it, we will be free of here." Alice said with conviction.

"But Ally, how do you know we will be free of here? How can you know for sure? How about if we are stuck here forever with these creeps. What if I do something with Alec that I'll regret?"

"Because I've seen help coming, and just remember what I said-remind yourself why you love Edward. Any time a thought about Alec enters your mind, just counter it with a thought of Edward. It has worked for me so far, except of course with Jasper. I can't lie and say Demetri hasn't been affecting me because he has… with his hair and..shit…uhh…Jasper is so freaking hot with that golden hair and chiseled muscle and mmmm…works like a charm.."

"Freak…" Rose laughed. I joined her, while Alice just glared.

"Well it works!"

"Wait did you say you saw help coming?" I suddenly demanded.

"Oh yeah, it's kinda blurry, but I'm pretty sure it's the guys."

"But, it's blurry?"

"Yeah, unfortunately…"

"But that means…"

"It could mean that they haven't decided how they are going about things. Think about it, they know the Volturi have us, so…"

"Yeah, but what could they possibly be thinking? Do they want to fight them or something? That's impossible if they do; it would be like a hundred to 3!" I exclaimed, worriedly.

"Well of course not, give them so credit Bells, they aren't stupid. They probably have or will have some plan. Take a chill, geez," Rose interjected, "besides it would be a hundred to like 6, and with Carlisle and Esme, 8. Seriously, just relax." She continued to file her nails.

I sighed; she was right. I needed to calm down. Everything was just so confusing. This was one of those times when I wished so bad that vampires could sleep. I just want to get away from it all.

* * *

**EPOV**

We were stuck at the airport. We had already been here for eight hours. Upon arriving in San Francisco **(by the way this happened to me on my way to camp in Switzerland this year; it was insane and so frustrating)**, we had already had a three-hour lay over, and about an hour ago, we had boarded the plane, ready to get to Frankfurt, Germany to get on a connecting flight to Rome. Everything was seemingly ready, as the flight attendants locked the door. Suddenly though, the captain made an announcement that there were some mechanical problems that needed to be fixed, and we should be taking off in half an hour. It was annoying, but tolerable. Well, thirty minutes turned into an hour and an hour turned into two hours. Finally, the nitwit decided to announce to us that this plane was unfit for travel and we were to be _deplaned_. We all piled off the stupid commercial flight and headed for the business lounge. We attempted to change our flight, but there were none others. Soon there was word that the flight, which was supposed to leave at 2, was now to leave at 8 PM at night, which means that we miss all of our connections.

It was now 7:15, and we were getting ready to board a second time. The only thing keeping Emmett and I calm right now was Jasper. I don't know how he does it. Right now, Alec could have Bella in his arms, kissing her, and I couldn't do anything about it. The thought was killing me, completely and utterly ripping through me.

_Felix better stay away from my Rosey; if I find out that he harmed her in any way, I'm going to punch his guts out._

"Em, unfortunately they are probably taking advantage of the situation. I wouldn't be surprised to arrive there and them forcing sex on them…" I squeezed the bridge of my nose at the thought. Just when things were getting better, this had to happen.

"They better not, or else I will kill them."

"You have made that clear Emmett. You keep thinking it. Honestly, I'm trying to keep my mind off what may be going on there because it's just making me lose my mind."

"Too late for that…" I just shot him a glare, not in the mood to fight with him.

"Guys, we need to strategize," Jasper cut in. I looked to him and nodded solemnly, knowing he was right.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted by the intercom.

"Flight 981 to Frankfurt, Germany is ready to board. We will begin accepting first class tickets now."

We walked over and showed our tickets to the woman. Once she gave us back our stubs, we proceeded on to the airplane. Once more, we made our selves comfortable, and waited to take off. The sooner we got to Volterra, the better. Finally, the plane took off at 8:45. We had to wait for the captain, since he forgot his passport at his house and had to run back to get it. Humans... Once in the air, Jasper and I began to talk about possible ways to get the girls. Fighting seemed pointless; they outnumbered us by many. We finally decided that we would sneak in; it could be possible. We knew the place pretty well. There happened to be a side door that they used to dispose of the humans in the back, and if we timed it right, we could sneak in through there. The only problem was that the rooms where the girls probably were, were across the castle from there. We decided we were going to try to use the vents because there was an opening right near the entrance we were using, and again if we were careful and attentive, we would land right near where the room should be. If we were dealing with humans, this would be super easy, but of course, these were vampires. We had to be really careful. I'm not afraid of the Volturi, but they would kill us or force us to join if we were caught. So, of course the only alternative, was to not get caught.

**BPOV**

**The boys got back from their trip about five minutes ago. Our exchange pretty much went like this:**

_The door opened with a boom, as the Felix stomped in, Alec and Demetri storming behind. I wonder what happened..._

_"How did it go?" Rose asked Felix._

_"Let's not talk about it."_

_"So, I'm guessing they got away?" Alice said, who in fact knew exactly what had happened, since she saw the vampire get away. This vampire had the gift of speed. He was way faster than the average vampire. He almost moves at lightspeed, making him difficult to catch. He may be somewhere one minute, but across the world the next. The boys have been chasing him for years. Why don't they just give up, just let him be free. Oh right, because they are the Volturi, and feel the need to be the best..._

_"You probably saw it, so you tell me Alice." Demetri sneered. She smirked._

_"Go get some nice dresses on; we are going out, dancing." Alec suddenly interjected._

_"How about if I don't feel like dancing?" Rose said._

_"Well make yourself feel like it because that is what we are doing. Vai!" (Vai=Go)_

_We just stood there waiting for them to leave so we could change._

_"I said Vai! Vai! Vai! Vai!" Alec even added the hand motions._

_"Well we would Vai, but we have three boys watching us." Alice said._

_"You can change in front of me Ally; it's nothing I haven't seen." Demetri said, crawling towards Alice._

_"Get off of me, pig. If you want me to dance, you better get your ugly ass out of here!" She said, smacking his butt. _

_I snickered. "Just go to your room Alec." He hesitated, but nodded insincerely and left._

_"My ass is not ugly." Demetri said, as he followed Alec._

___Alice and I turned around to change, but then realized that Rose wasn't here. We walked over to the closet to find them on the floor. Rose pushing him away, heartlessly, while he tried to get it on with her. We immediately pulled him off._

___"Hey! We were busy here!"_

___"Don't ever try that again, jackass." Rose quipped._

_"Oh baby, you know you liked it." Rose answered him with a slap. Instead of cringing, the bastard smirked._

_Disgusted, we threw him out of the room. We half-heartedly walked to the closet, ready to glam up._

That leads me to now...

I picked out a Catherine Malandrino asymmetric, one shoulder, midnight blue, silk jersey gown. It was stunning. I paired it with a Swarovski Crystal clutch, 14K white gold diamond studs, and christian dior, blue, suede pumps. I put my hair in an elegant, braided, side bun. I let Alice do my make-up. She made my skin look a creamy porcelain, as well as adding a touch of rouge to my cheeks, giving me some color. She applied brown eye liner and a light shade of midnight blue shadow. She smeared some brown mascara on my lashes. For my lips, she put on a light brownish pink lipstick, and then put some clear gloss on top. I have to say I looked really pretty tonight, but compared to Rose, I looked like nothing.

She was wearing an Issa, strapless, silk, red gown. It enhanced every curve and definitely accentuated her bust. She paired it with 18k ruby earrings and Christian Louboutin black pumps. She wore a red flower wrapped in a bun. She wore black mascara and liner with red lipstick. She looked straight out Old Hollywood.

Alice wore a Temperley London silk-chiffon, strapless, pink gown. She wore her hair as she always does. She had in dangling white gold, diamond earrings with a pearl at the end, Yves Saint Laurent black pumps, and a gray clutch. She wore light pink gloss, with black liner and mascara. She was was beautiful.

We met the boys in the main room. All three were dressed in smashing tuxedos. I wonder where we could possibly be going. They led us over to three separate limousines. Once in, it sped off to who knows where.

"You look incredibly stunning tonight, la mia gemma preziosa (my precious gem)." Alec whispered in my ear. I shivered and mentally slapped myself. I'm so weak!

Alec smirked at my reaction. Jerk...

"Stop fighting with yourself. Just let yourself love me. You know you do Bella..." I couldn't think with him breathing gently on my neck. He began to place kisses along my ear and jaw. I found myself sighing and leaning in to him. Edward, Edward, Edward. I imagined it was Edward...bad choice. Next thing I know, I had him on the seat, with me on top of him, kissing the heck out of him. As I broke it for a second for breath, he began kissing my neck...

"Oh Edward..." I moaned, breathless.

He abruptly stopped. "Edward! I thought I was finally getting through to you." Alec pushed me off.

Flustered by the sudden change in mood, I said, "I'm sorry, but I told you I loved Edward, Alec. Maybe I'm not the one that needs to accept anything..." He turned away, not listening.

I sighed and leaned back on the seat, closing my eyes. When did things get this complicated!

Suddenly, he grabbed me by the neck, "You are _my_ prisoner. I call the shots, not you. You have no right to speak with me like that, and I could punish you whatever way I wish. If I say I want sex, we have sex. Get that Isabella?" I nodded, shocked, and scared. I had never seen him act this way. I assumed he would never turn on me like this, but apparently I pushed it to far.

He yanked my hand out of the car. He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me in calmly. "Smile..." He breathed in my ear. I kept my mouth shut, but did as he said. He just needed to calm down and think rationally.

We were at a beautiful, old building. Once I arrived in the building, I realized this was a gala at a famous museum in Volterra, other than of course the Volutri Castle. I'm definitely not sure where Rose and Alice are, so I'm stuck with this control, spazzy freak.

We danced a bit, but eventually I found myself being led to rooms upstairs. We entered an exhibit that held a bed of some princess who once lived in this museum.

Alec pulled me over.

"I don't think we should sit on that. It's pretty old, Alec."I knew what he was up to, and I didn't like it.

"I don't care. It will serve it's purpose." I caught him smirk, before swiftly pulling me underneath him. He began smothering me with kisses, and trying to take my dress off. I tried screaming, but they were muffled by his kisses.

Half my dress was off, and I began to panic, when suddenly Alec was pulled off of me...

"Get away from her!"

I gasped.


End file.
